Demonic Touch
by CarnalClown
Summary: Donatello has a brush with the supernatural. Rated M for intense adult content including blood/sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Minyadagniriel

Demonic Touch

It was the middle of the night...

Donatello stumbled through the lair doorway, grasping his injured shoulder and grimacing as his skin burned. He had been out alone, rummaging through the city dump for parts. Normally his brothers accompanied him, but tonight he wanted to be without distractions and at this point, regretted the decision. He was attacked out of nowhere and forced to the ground under tremendous strength. His plastron was drove into the dirt and his arms were held down. Then he felt the piercing sting penetrate his neck...

Donny pushed open the door to his lab and quickly closed it behind him. Thankfully his brothers were asleep so there wouldn't be any questions or fussing. He could tell the wound was very minor but it sure hurt quite a bit. He flicked on the overhead lights and retrieved a medical kit from his cabinet. A cool compress would feel very good against the wound, but first he needed a shower.

Not waking anyone he wandered into the shower room and turned on the faucet, letting the water heat up before setting foot inside, gear still cladding his body. Well...it needed to be cleaned anyways. He pressed his palms into the tiles and leaned into the refreshing shower. He saw trace amounts of blood flush down the drain and he removed his bandana, letting it sling over his good shoulder. He reached up and over his other shoulder, touching the injury. It was swelling up and ached. At least it was healing...

"Damn..." Don muttered and he slipped off the remainder of his gear to allow it to soak in the water for a little bit.

After twenty minutes of doing nothing but stare at the shower head, Don stepped out and grabbed the nearest towel. He wrapped it around his waist and peered at the mirror above the sink. His eyes lingered on his injury...

The blood was washed away and the freshly made wound was visible. Four punctures lay upon his skin in the shape of a square. He took a small bottle of peroxide out of his med kit and soaked a piece of gauze in the disinfectant. He pressed the cloth down on the wound and gently wiped the tiny holes. It all happened so fast.

After thoroughly cleaning up, Don dropped his sopping wet gear on a desk in his lab to dry and decided to crash on the the old couch he kept in case he didn't feel like sleeping in his room...like tonight. He dropped down on the cushions and pulled a blanket up. Sleep came rather quickly for him...

Two hours later, Don woke up in a cold sweat and found his limbs to be burning and his insides felt as though they were wedged in a vice. He rolled off the couch and onto the cold floor, his body trembling and shuddering with the new sensations. It took every last ounce of his strength to refrain from smashing his inventions and destroying schematics and assorted plans. He wanted to scream from the agonizing pain. The worst of it surrounded his injured shoulder and he managed to climb to his feet and stumble through the darkness, back into the bathroom. He yanked the chain to turn on the lights. He ripped off the dressing on his shoulder and stare at it in the mirror...

The wound was gone...but why does it hurt so badly? And how did it heal in such a quick rate?

Donny cringed as another burning sensation rushed through his body and he collapsed to the floor, hitting his head on the edge of the sink. He knocked himself out cold and wasn't found until the following morning.

Someone was shaking him...

"Bro...bro...you okay?"

Don's eyes opened slowly and his vision was blurred heavily. He could hear his little brother's voice trying to pull him out of his stupor.

"Donny...bro, snap out of it," Mikey said.

"M...Mikey..." Don stuttered.

"Dude, you fell asleep in the bathroom. That's not like you. You okay?"

"Uh...um..."

Mikey gasped, "And you're completely clueless about it! Dude, something really is wrong with you!"

Mikey's comment attracted the attention of his other brothers.

Leonardo and Raphael arrived quickly to see Don still sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

"Donny you all right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah ya look like crap bro," Raph commented.

"Oh um...I just don't really remember much. I must have sleep walked," Don replied. He touched the injured side of his neck and was surprised yet again at the wound's disappearance.

"Sleep walked? Geez Don, ya been workin' too hard lately," Raph said and he left the bathroom to spend a little time watching wrestling.

Leo assisted Mikey in helping Don to his feet and the three turtles filed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Don took a seat at the table and brought his head down into his hands, a gesture of not feeling well.

"Here," Leo said, bringing Don a glass of orange juice, "I think you should skip our exercises this morning and lay down."

"No, no...I'll be fine I just need to wake up," Don replied. He gulped down the orange juice and stood up to stretch out. "I'm okay, really." He noticed Leo's concerned look, "I'll see you in the dojo. I just need to get my gear."

During the rounds of sparring Don appeared to lose his footing on several occasions and he was facing off with Raphael, which meant a rougher battle. Don was not winning. In fact he cut short his defenses to kneel down on the tatami mats, using his staff as a support while he hunched over.

"Yo Don, you-" Raph started but he was interrupted as soon as Donatello started to vomit. "Whoa! Hey guys give me a hand!" Raph shouted and he jammed his sais into his belt before grasping one of Donny's arms and helping the sick turtle up.

Leo took up Don's other arm while Mikey took the bo staff. They brought Don to his room and lay him across his bed. Raph fetched a garbage can and placed it next to the bed.

"We should contact Splinter," Raph commented.

"No...no..." Don uttered, "It's just...flu."

"But Don, this could be serious buddy," Mikey said.

Donny shook his head no, "We shouldn't interrupt Master Splinter...for a minor illness."

Splinter had been away for a week and would not be returning from Japan for another two months. He took this trip every few years since the boys were older, for meditation and visiting with the Ancient One. Leonardo was more than capable of running the household while their father was gone.

"Okay bro, do you want us to get you anything?" Leo asked.

Don shook his head and pulled a blanket up over his chest as his brothers exited his room. What was wrong with him today? His head throbbed, his limbs felt like jello, and he felt like his body was trying to expel all of its organs. He rolled over to face the wall and counted the cracks in the cement until he fell asleep.

Leo, Mikey and Raph remained in the living room, chatting about Don.

"Great...this means that the rest of us are gonna catch it," Raph barked.

"Not necessarily, if we practice good hygiene and eat well, we should be fine. Don is the one exposed to everything in that lab of his and when he goes to the surface to dig for parts. I think I'll start limiting how much digging he does so we can avoid these nasty illnesses," Leo said.

"I don't wanna yack like that...gives me the shivers..." Raph said.

"Tell me about it, you guys made me clean up the mess!" Mikey whined, "It was gross!"

"Quit ya bitchin', so whattya wanna do fearless leader? Should we contact Splinter anyways or at least send him a letter or somethin'?"

"No, we'll respect Don's wishes...for now. If it gets worse, then we'll contact father," Leo replied.

Mikey nodded and he cheerfully marched over to his computer and put on a set of headphones. He started up his favorite online rpg, World of Warcraft and began playing.

Raph plopped down on the couch once again and retrieved the remote on the coffee table. He flipped on the news and settled with watching a story on photography while Leo went back into the dojo for a private meditation session.

The hours rolled into the night and Don couldn't sleep...he was overcome with pain. But not a pain as in a terrible wound or migraine. His body was craving nourishment and after a whole day without food, he planned to raid the refrigerator. He slid out of bed, thankful he wasn't queasy anymore and tiptoed into the kitchen. It was strange, he couldn't figure out what he was craving...nothing sounded good. He yanked open the fridge and peered inside...

There was plenty of leftover chinese and all sorts of deli meats and cheese. As he glanced at the food, his nausea suddenly returned and he quickly closed the fridge. Why was the sight of food making him feel sicker? Don slowly backed away from the appliance and leaned against the sink.

If food wasn't going to gratify his aching stomach, then what would? He pondered on his unique situation and as he searched for answers, he felt a warm sensation in his belly begin to emerge. It spread along his limbs and slowly to the base of his neck. His body felt as though it was enveloped by several layers of clothes. Moments later he found himself wandering through the lair, passing by his father's room and going to the second level where he and his brother's rooms were located. He moved into the first bedroom, which belonged to Raphael. His older brother was fast asleep in his hammock, one leg dangling over the side and a quilt draped over part of his body. Raph's head was craned towards the wall, his neck completely exposed and unusually...enticing. Donny crept closer, careful not to wake his brother and he leaned in close, almost to where he could smell the musk wafting from Raphael's body. He spotted the jugular. It was surrounded by thick muscles and lined with smaller veins.

Don found himself...longing...wanting to find out how a person's life essence tasted...

And he berated himself...

How could he think like this?

He tried to restrain himself but found his being moving closer still.

Still in a deep sleep, Raphael adjusted himself for comfort's sake, his head falling even further away. Don swallowed hard as a burning hunger overtook him and he leaned over, ready to sink his teeth into the tender, glistening flesh...

Before the connection could be made, Raphael jerked in his sleep, bringing Don out of his trance. The panicked turtle thought he'd woken up his brother and he rushed out of the room, not wanting to attempt another try. When Don reached his own room, he mentally slapped himself for letting his emotions and desires go out of control. Wait a minute...desires? Since when did he desire blood? He worried for his sanity and locked himself inside his room. His laptop rested upon his nightstand and he picked it up and settled himself on his bed.

All night he searched the web for answers...

By morning, he found several possibilities, but he didn't want to believe any of it. There was no scientific explanation for his odd symptoms save for mental instability. But he was a scientist, he felt he couldn't have any of those oddities. He didn't belong in an asylum. The last few sites he visited fell on religion and the supernatural. Though he was considered closer to Buddhism due to his father's heritage, he never fully acclimated himself to it in order to keep an open mind for science.

He drew up a list of his symptoms and found the obvious match...vampirism. But it required several tests to be sure and he could only go off of rumors and folklore. He decided he would keep the situation to himself until he was certain.

Don didn't eat anything that morning and his brothers noticed, but assumed he was still feeling sick. Leo allowed him to skip lessons and it gave Don the opportunity to get started on his self-examination.

He wandered out of the lair and into the sewer system, looking for a source of light. According to myths, vampires burned in the sunlight. Hesitant at first, Don shied away from the light but forced himself to reach out. The light reflected on his skin, but appeared to do nothing in regards to burning him alive. He even stood in the rays for twenty minutes to be sure. Nothing.

Next he took his own vitals. Vampires are supposed to be dead, but Don located a pulse in his neck and wrist. He also found a dark place to relax...knowing it would be impossible for an undead to get 'excited', Don imagined several pornographic images and greeted the rise of his erection. He allowed himself the luxury of masturbation...just another test of course. Lastly he needed to figure out his attraction to blood.

He returned to the lair, feeling a sense of relief. He wasn't sick to his stomach anymore and even had a minor burst of energy. The others were doing their usual activities.

"Hey bro, feeling better already?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Don said, "Not so nauseous anymore."

"Good. Think you can keep down some soup? Mikey made a pot of beef stew. It's sitting on the stove."

"Maybe. I'll try a little but not right now."

Leo nodded and the two of them went their separate ways.

That night...

While Don was no longer suffering from nausea or a burning pain; his unending hunger for blood grew strong. He was rolling around in bed erratically, like a drug addict craving his next hit. He groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow, trying to focus on something else, but to no avail. Grumbling, he rolled out of bed and put on his gear. Perhaps a night stroll would do him some good. He wandered out into the living room and towards the exit, heading for the surface.

But he never knew that he was being watched...

The cool night air was very refreshing and he leapt across the rooftops, happy to be venting his frustrations with exercise. The streets were bustling with people and honking cars. The nightlife flourished...he could could see the people enjoying themselves and for some reason...smell them...

How could that be?

Don prowled the rooftops, watching the humans below and his eyes fixated on the women in particular. A growing warmth took over, a thirst if you will...

Swiftly, he leapt down to a darkened alleyway next to a luxury hotel and spotted one woman who smelled particularly sweet. He saw the dark haired woman enter the double doors of the hotel and he glimpsed into one of the thickly paned windows. She wandered through the crowded foyer and to the front desk. She was there for at least ten minutes and he was able to drink in her visage. She had black hair tied in a bun, obviously dyed, but beautiful none the less. She wore a long khaki-colored raincoat and a pair of knee-high black boots. On her arm she carried a red purse, which she was currently digging through for something. The clerk at the desk waited patiently for her and she finally found the necessary object from that oversized tote.

Eventually the woman was joined by a bell boy and she was escorted to the elevator, likely to go to her room. Don groaned. He would have to climb up the side of the hotel in order to catch another sighting of the woman. But why was he so interested in this girl? Grasping onto the rough brick wall and pulling himself up along the ledges, Donny climbed and peered into the windows to see where she was going. But every hallway he could see was empty until he reached the sixteenth floor. His arms never grew tired, surprisingly. He normally would have some sign of fatigue by now but it never came. He peeked into the hall window and saw the bellboy that assisted the woman. The bellboy was leaving a room, likely having carried bags for the woman.

Don watched the bellboy return to the elevator and disappear inside. He could see the woman's door, but not the room number. He counted the number of doors between the window and her room...a total of three and he carefully climbed his way along the balconies. He was certain he'd found the woman's room after counting the balconies carefully and perched himself just outside the windowsill. The curtains were mostly drawn with only a small gap to look inside. His instinct was correct as he saw the woman seated in front of a vanity inside. She was placing a travel bag on the dresser top and rummaging through it. Her jacket had already been removed and underneath she wore a business suit. Her pencil skirt touched her knees and was a slim fit while her blazer hung open loosely, revealing a simple white button-down shirt beneath.

After she removed several grooming items from her travel bag, she picked up a wide toothed comb and removed a series of bobby pins and a clip from her hair. Her locks tumbled down her back, curly from a day's length of being tied up. She brought the comb through her hair, brushing out the curls into silky waves. When she finished, she placed the comb onto the vanity and slipped her blazer off and draped it over the back of her chair.

The visual had Don begging for more. But his conscience was telling him to leave this balcony and keep his honor in tact but something else was tugging at him, wanting him to stay. His mouth then fell open as he saw the woman unbutton her blouse. His eyes lingered on her delicate fingers, watching them undo every button and then slide the shirt down her arms, tossing it on the bed nearby. He stared at her visible skin and the bustier that she now wore. The garment was lacy; a lovely shade of ivory and strapless. Don spotted a tiny tattoo on her left shoulder. It was too small to see any detail. However his attention was brought back to her entire being when she reached down along her back and grasped onto the skirt's clasp to undo it and followed up with unzipping the garment as well.

Don held his breath as she stood up to allow the skirt to fall down her legs and softly land on the floor. She gracefully stepped out of the skirt and now stood in all of her glory, clad only in her lingerie. Her panties were a matching lace to her bustier and provided moderate coverage. The garters lining her legs were easily removed and she slipped out of the sheer stockings. Then she began to unclasp the bustier...

When the thick material fell away, a set of soft and supple breasts fell into view, making the turtle blush, but his eyes never left her body. He watched as her fingers trailed down her skin, rubbing at the tiny indentations left but the tightness of the bustier. She then rummaged through another bag and retrieved a satiny peach colored gown. It easily slipped over her head and fell down past her curves, just barely covering her thighs. Then she quickly pushed her dark locks over her shoulders to keep them out of the way and calmly walked towards another room. Donny assumed it was the bathroom to finish up her nightly routine and he decided to wait patiently for her to come out again.

Twenty minutes had passed and the woman finally returned to the brightly lit bedroom. She was free of makeup and inspected her teeth in the vanity mirror, likely making sure she cleaned them thoroughly. Lastly, she applied a lavender lotion to her limbs and tugged on the pull chain to the vanity lamp. The room darkened and she climbed into the queen-sized bed, pulling up the comforter to her chest and reaching for the tiny lamp on the nightstand. She flipped it off and the room was a pitch black.

Don stayed on the balcony for forty-five minutes, remembering everything he'd just seen...and it made his thirst intensify...

When he was certain she was asleep, Don removed a small pin from his duffel bag, which he always carried. He bent the pin to a ninety degree angle and squeezed the bit of metal between the patio doors. All hotels with balconies and doors like this had an interior latch which could be opened with the correct turn of a pin. When he heard the door click, he stuffed the pin back into his bag and slowly opened the glass door. Luckily there was no breeze so she wouldn't be startled awake. Donny then reached into his bag once again, searching for his flashlight. He couldn't find it, but noticed that his eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly...almost unnaturally. It was like he was standing in a brightly lit room. He would ask questions later and wandered over to the dresser nearby, finding the woman's briefcase upon it. It was open and had a few papers laying neatly within. He picked up the top sheet, looking it over. It was her hotel reservation and contained her personal information. He felt a twinge of guilt going through her things, but he couldn't stop his curiosity. He scanned over the top line...

So, her name was Angelina DeLunne...

Don replaced the paper back in the briefcase and he wandered over to the nightstand. There was a book and a hotel card key. The book was a biography...based on the celebrity Johnny Depp. Was this a secret passion of hers? He never understood the obsessions of women. He then glanced down at the sleeping woman. Her face was peaceful and her breathing steady...

That overwhelming warmth returned to Don's body, almost taunting him to do something...unexpected. He removed his duffel bag and quietly placed it on the floor next to the bed all while his conscience screamed at him to leave the hotel at that moment, but he couldn't ignore his inner desires. They were calling to to him to press on. This woman was completely vulnerable...

He leaned over her, not making a sound and touched her hair, pushing a lock passed her ear. She breathed in deeply and released it, making a tiny moaning sound in the process and sending shivers up his spine. He pressed his hand down onto the mattress, letting his palm sink into the soft layers of comforter and satiny sheets. He then climbed over her, growing bolder with every movement until he was resting on his hands and knees above her. She never moved as his hand moved closer to her face to stroke her cheek. It fascinated him that she didn't wake up from his touch and he began to wonder if his "illness" had something to do with it. His fingers trailed over to her lips, brushing along them and feeling their plump softness. Still she did not wake...

Within moments, Don found he was able to control himself. It was as if someone was trying to take over his subconscious and guide his every move. His hands slid down her chin and along her smooth neck until it reached her collar. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth down to her throat and placed a tender kiss onto her flesh while his hands busied themselves with the top of her nightgown. His fingers hooked around the tiny straps and he slid them down her shoulders, stopping only to lay more delicate kisses along her skin. His mind was clouding as he gave in to his desire and found his mentality slipping away even further.

He was no longer himself...

His fingers pulled the straps down even further and his lips met with even more flesh. He nibbled the skin and left tiny red marks along it until he finally reached the peak of her right breast. He immediately placed an intense kiss directly on the nipple before taking the hardening peak into his mouth. He sucked on it harshly, now feeling the women shift slightly but he gently grasped onto her hands and held them down at her sides while he continued his lustful torture. His tongue flicked and swirled around the bud. Between his knees, he could feel her legs intertwining and struggling to move, but his heavier body held her still.

Then a brand new feeling flooded him...wanting to taste her life's essence...

His teeth grazed along the skin of her breast and he could sense the lengthening of his canines. Then he gently sunk them into the fleshy mound, settling around the rosy coloring of her areola, letting her blood trickle into his mouth. The sucking of his jaws against her breast intensified his desire to claim her. He lapped up the delicious fluid and swallowed a generous amount, but it didn't satiate his hunger. He needed more of it...more of her...

He released her skin, admiring the four puncture holes left behind, but was startled when he noticed her head move. He glanced up at the woman and she was staring right back. But something was unusual about her expression. It didn't any sign of fear...but contained a look of infatuation and acceptance. Her eyes were not focused, resembling the state of being in a trance or under hypnosis. She neither screamed or struggled and Don was suddenly under the impression that she was enjoying this, whether she was aware or not and he made his decision to continue.

She sighed deeply when he adjusted his position and braced her thighs with both hands. She didn't move once as he separated them and pressed his body down on top of her once again. Her legs immediately clamped themselves around his waist as he leaned forward, this time to capture her lips with his. His hand traveled back down her belly as they passionately kissed. His fingers tickled her skin and he thrived in her reactions. He sent them even lower, sinking beneath her lacy panties and brushing against the perfectly groomed curls. Her gentle groans turned into mewls when his fingers reached her apex and pushed against her silken folds, spreading her feminine moisture along the length of her crevice.

"J...Jo..." was barely uttered past her lips. She couldn't make out any words as he tormented her with his agile fingers. Her eyes closed as he pressed his thumb against her delicate pearl and caressed it. His forefinger slid into her waiting cavern and he pumped it slowly in and out. Her kisses slowed as her mouth gaped open with pleasure. He knew she was falling deeper and deeper under his spell.

Don released her lips, intending to focus more on her body now. He removed his fingers from her and studied the glistening fluid surrounding his digit. His hunger was returning with a vengeance and he knew he needed to quench it soon before he drove himself mad. Quickly, Don sat up and removed his belt and tossed his bo staff to the floor before bringing his face back down to her neck. His tongue spilled out of his mouth and onto her skin moistening it as he brought his hand down his own body this time. He could feel the stiffening of his erection and he stroked himself briefly. His other hand wandered back to her panties and he grasped onto the fabric, ripping them off her. She willingly spread her legs even further, bringing him closer.

His aching length begged to be enveloped in her heat and he obliged his desires by pressing the tip of his penis to her folds and slid inside. She sighed as he filled her and her hands grasped onto the bedsheets, squeezing the satiny fabric with every one of his thrusts.

She was so warm and soft...

Don then focused on her neck once again, spotting the jugular...it looked so tempting...so delicious and he sunk his teeth into the firm, yet smooth skin. Her blood was rushing from her excitement. The increase of her heartbeat sped up the blood flow and he could barely keep up with the sweet nectar filling his mouth.

Her pants were quickening and her fingers flexed as she neared her end. Don could tell that she would slip into a rapturous fit any moment. Her legs wound tightly around him and her fingernails were pressed so hard into the sheets that they ripped and frayed. Her mouth hung open and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her body shuddered and then froze as her orgasm ripped through her.

Blood poured into his mouth like a fountain as her orgasm forced the delectable treat out of her body. The sheets were stained a deep red and the pillow her head rested on was covered with sweat. Her hair was sprawled out around her and some even matted to her forehead.

He continued to drink from her as he continued his thrusts. Her body was growing weak but it was no reason for him to stop, his subconscious told him. He pushed against her again and again until his own orgasm struck and he relinquished his hold on her neck to voice his pleasure as well.

The act was complete and Don leaned back, glancing down at the girl. She had a peaceful expression on her face again, but appeared to be paler than normal. His length slid out of her body, spent and ready to retract back into his shell. He inspected her face a little while longer and even shook her gently...but she did not respond. His brow furrowed with confusion and he pushed his finger into her neck, looking for a pulse...he found nothing.

His eyes suddenly widened...what had he done? She was lifeless! In his shock he fell off the bed and gathered up his gear. He'd just killed a girl! Why?

He flew out onto the balcony and began climbing down the building. He couldn't let himself be caught with a dead woman...it would be dangerous for him and his family. How could he explain this to his brothers?

The trip home was slow and he couldn't think of any excuse for what he committed. His father would be so disappointed in him.

He finally reached a manhole residing close to home and quickly disappeared beneath the streets...still not knowing of the brother who followed him...and bear witness to the crime.

Raphael had a lot of questions for his younger brother...

End Part 1

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Touch Part 2

Donny awoke with massive grogginess, completely unaware of last night's activities. He pulled himself away from the softness of his pillow and greeted his laptop nearby. He picked up his most prized possession and immediately checked his email. Nothing but spam as usual. He plopped the computer aside and climbed off the bed, intending to have breakfast.

Just a normal typical day...

He entered the kitchen, finding his brother Raphael already seated at the table; a bowl of half-eaten cereal resting before him and a rolled up newspaper in one of his hands. Donny didn't give him much more than a simple "Good morning," and opened the fridge for a hearty glass of milk. He didn't realize that Raph had been staring at him and went about with pouring his drink.

Raphael watched his brother carefully, waiting to see what he would do this morning in regards to last night.

Don brought the glass to his lips and once the milk touched the back of his throat, he felt the sudden urge to vomit. He coughed and sputtered the milk all over the floor. He stumbled to his knees, stomach tying itself in knots. He then remembered that he was sick. Once he regained composure he climbed to his feet and balanced himself against the sink, wondering what the hell was going on.

Raph didn't budge from his chair. He saw all that he needed to confirm and got up from his chair to get a mop out of the broom closet. He prepared a swiffer cloth to soak up the remnants of the milk and finally said...

"Enjoy your meal last night bro?"

"Huh?" Don questioned, "What're you talking about?"

"I don't know, maybe the run ya had last night and your stopping for somethin' to eat on the way home."

Don felt as though his brother was teasing him, "I don't have a clue what..."

"Oh I think ya do," Raph interrupted and he walked over to the table to pick up the crumpled newspaper. He tossed it to Don, "Check out the second page," he said and waited patiently for Don to flip it open.

Don unrolled the paper and opened it to the headliners on page two.

Business mogul found dead at age thirty-one by means of mutilation.

A picture of a woman with dark black hair and blue eyes graced the page. Don read on...

The woman, known as Angelina DeLunne was discovered by one of the maids of the Five Star Alliance hotel. The police were contacted within minutes and arrived on the scene. Miss DeLunne was pronounced dead at 7:21 a.m. and a criminal investigation has been issued. A twenty thousand dollar reward is offered for any information leading to the murderer's arrest. She is survived by her younger brother Max DeLunne and her aunt Clarisse Souza who will be both make funeral arrangements and attend to Miss Delunne' s estate. A public funeral will be held Monday at 8 a.m. at the Bialystoker synagogue. The family requests any donations in Angelina's name please be sent to Saint Jude's Pediatric Research fund to continue her legacy in finding cures for children stricken with cancers.

Donny's eye jotted back and forth between the photo of the woman and the name 'Angelina' and suddenly a timeline of events flashed through his mind.

The hotel...

The woman wearing the business suit...

The blood soaked sheets...

Soft cries of pleasure...

The overload of memories struck Don, like a bat to a baseball and he dropped the newspaper. His hands were sweating and body shook, "R...aph...I...what did I...how could..."

"Why did ya do it?" Raph questioned, his arms crossing and he now carried a stern look upon his face.

"I didn't..."

"Ya did do it! I saw ya last night! Leavin' the balcony door propped open was ya first mistake bro! Ya got any more excuses?" Raph shouted.

"I need to figure this out. Raph I can't tell the others! It's too risky having you know about this!"

"Well, I plan to tell the others whether ya want me to or not. They have a right to know! You are too dangerous to be left alone now!" Raph growled, "So I strongly suggest ya figure out a way to remove your little 'curse' before ya go killin' someone else!"

Don watched as his brother stormed off and panicked. What should he do? He couldn't let Raph tell Leo and Mikey, at least not until he found a cure for himself. As Raphael turned a corner, heading for the dojo, Don suddenly felt the urge to protect himself and he took off after Raph.

Raphael was close to the dojo, where Mikey and Leo waited inside for practice. He was about to reach for the sliding panel door when he was suddenly gripped by the shoulder and spun around. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor with Don sitting above him.

"What the fuck Don!" Raph growled and he attempted to punch his brother in the face but his hand was caught within Donny's. This wasn't typical for the brainiac, who rarely ever started fights. Raph peered up into his brother's eyes...but this was not his brother. The turtle above wore an intense grimace upon his face, like he'd gone off the deep end. Those eyes bore into Raphael.

"Get off..." Raph demanded but his brother didn't comply. With all of his might, he tried to throw Don off but his hands were both grasped tightly.

A new found strength enveloped Don and he pushed his brothers arms down to his sides and he slid his knees upwards to pin the offending hands to the cement floor. Donny's hands were now free to do as they wished and he cupped Raphael's face and forced his brother to turn his head to one side. Raphael started shouting for Leo and Mike, but Don quickly covered his mouth with one hand as the other held his head still.

Don spotted the thick muscle covered jugular and quickly plunged his face into Raphael's neck, breaking the skin with his teeth and drinking several mouthfuls of the genetically altered blood. It was different than the woman from last night. Raphael carried a spicier flavor.

Raph struggled against the strength of his brother, but he felt like he was trapped under a tank. Where did all this power come from? He could also feel his brothers clamped jaws sucking on his throat and he somehow felt...utterly repulsed. He needed to stop him!

Don growled as he swallowed another mouthful and relished in the energizing feel. Every time he fed, his body grew stronger...but somehow his subconscious would always butt in and scream at him. He tried to force it down, but it prevailed and finally Don realized what he was doing. He was killing his brother...

Raph's eyes were starting to roll around in his head, the weakness of blood loss affecting him. Eventually he would pass out.

In a panic, Don allowed his subconscious to drag him away from the thirst for blood and he released Raph's throat. His brother was very still but still breathing. Frightened that he almost killed Raph, Don slid off him and quickly checked his neck for a strong pulse. There was one, but it was very weak.

"Donny...what...did ya...do to me?" Raph muttered, barely a whisper.

The shame and guilt set heavily on Don's shoulders and he assisted poor Raph by slinging one of his arms around the weak turtle's waist while placing Raph's arm over his shoulders. He took the brunt of Raph's weight, escorting the near dead turtle to his bedroom.

He placed Raph into his hammock and did what he could to clean off the now drying blood on his brother's throat. Don lay a blanket over Raph, "I'm so sorry Raph...I didn't mean..." he stammered and dropped his face into his hands.

He needed to find a cure and soon. For each passing day that went by, Don found himself succumbing to his inner demons more and more. He knew Raph would be all right and decided he needed to come up with an excuse to tell the others. It would be a simple temporary solution.

Don jogged to the dojo and slid open the screen, receiving a greeting from his brothers.

"Hey Don, feeling better today?" Leo asked. He had Mikey in a headlock.

"Yeah bro, how's it goin'? You don't look so crappy anymore!" Mikey said, his face half squashed in Leo's grasp.

"Uh, thanks Mikey..." Don replied. He scratched his head, slightly nervous and hoping his brothers wouldn't pick up on it, "So we are sparring I assume?"

"As soon as Raph gets here," Leo said, "It's surprising, he's usually the first to arrive on sparring day. Have either of you seen him around?"

"Last I knew he was eating breakfast," Mike said.

"Yeah...well..." Don started.

"What is it bro?" Leo asked gently.

"I think Raph caught whatever I had the last few days. I saw him in the kitchen but he only ate part of his breakfast. He stumbled around a little and I offered to help him into bed but you know how proud he is," Don lied.

"Maybe I should check on him," Leo said.

"No...no really he's okay. He'll be out of commission for a few days like I was."

The conversation ended there and the three brothers began their lesson...all the while poor Raph lay alone in his room. The poor turtle was suffering; his skin on fire and limbs feeling very heavy. Oh how he wanted to kill Don for doing this to him. His blood was boiling, both from pain and the urge to strangle his brother to a pulp. His mind raced trying to push past all the torture...so this is entirely what Don felt while he was sick.

The lesson went on for more than an hour. Leo and Mikey were both on the floor panting, each having had a turn sparring with Donny. Neither of them could beat him.

"Geez bro...did you swallow a bottle of steroids?" Mike asked.

"Um..."

Leo climbed to his feet, "That was great Don, you kicked our asses today."

"Heh...thanks," Don replied, trying to avoid taking the conversation any further. He knew he had the unfair advantage against his brothers and wanted to cut out early to continue researching his and Raphael's ailments. "I'm tired guys...I'll just go take a break for a couple of hours and check on Raph later so you don't have to expose yourselves."

"Alright, we'll check back with you later," Leo said as he and Mikey rolled onto their shells to catch their breath.

Donny left the dojo and rushed straight for his room and grabbed his computer. He spent hours looking for anything and everything related to his condition and safely could rule out the vampire theory. Very few of his symptoms matched the lore.

"Well if it's not vampirism, what is it then?" Don asked himself. Annoyed by his lack of progress, Don groaned and closed the lid of his laptop. He placed it on the nightstand and decided it was time to check on Raphael...

Leo and Mikey were busy in the lair, challenging each other to a round of video games, which Mikey excelled at destroying Leo every time. Don snuck passed his brothers and to Raph's room. He gently knocked on the door, but there was no response. He gently pushed open the door and peeked inside, only to find the hammock empty. Don rushed into the room, "Raph?"

He didn't need to look far...

A chuckle echoed in the room and Don looked in the direction of the laugh. Raphael was seated high up on one of the pipelines, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Raph? You okay?" Don asked, watching his older brother leap down from the pipe and land softly on the concrete.

"Heh...I ain't felt this good in ages..." Raph replied. His voice was deepened and he spoke very slowly.

"Listen bro, I just want to let you that I'm so sorry for putting you in this predicament. I didn't want any of you guys finding out until I found a cure. Can you forgive me?"

Raph didn't respond, but looked as though he were in a daze.

"Raph?" Don tapped his brother on the shoulder, "You in there?" and he watched as Raph slowly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm...hungry..." Raph uttered, no longer looking at his brother and he moved towards his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Don questioned and he followed his brother.

"Out."

"Wait, wait! Raph, don't! I already made the mistake of caving in to my desires, don't let it do the same to you!"

But Raph didn't listen and Don soon found himself chasing Raph out into the lair. Raph slipped past Leo and Mikey easily, but they anticipated it almost nightly since Raph was the vigilante type. Plus Don was close behind...and he did draw Leo's attention.

"Going out bro? Sure it's a good idea after getting over that flu?" Leo asked.

Don stopped in his tracks and quickly made up a story, "Raph and I are going to look for parts for my laptop, it's internal hard drive is damaged."

"Okay, make sure you wear gloves this time!" Leo called as Don rushed out the entrance.

Upon reaching topside, Don scrambled through the alleyway looking for Raph. He found the nearest fire escape and climbed to the rooftops, locating Raph a few buildings away. Don sped after his brother, hoping he wouldn't do anything rash.

Raph leapt from rooftop to rooftop, taking pleasure with every step. It appeared that his agility had increased and he never felt fatigued like he used to. Perhaps Donny gave him a blessing and maybe he should be embracing it...or someone...

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt a sudden urge to isolate a victim and enjoy them...

Wait, did he just think of humans as victims? Raph cringed, thinking he'd lost his mind for a moment. That little demon sitting on his shoulder was whispering in his ear...why was he listening?

Raph stopped on a restaurant rooftop and slid down the side of the building, using pipelines and windowsills to keep balanced. He peeked into the windows, looking at the different humans. There were mostly men and women, all dressed in evening clothes. The women looked nice...but did not meet his standards. None of them had that erotic flavor he was looking for. He climbed back up and continued forward until he reached a private community just out in the suburbs. Here the humans would be asleep, at least most of them. He sifted through the houses, peeking into windows. Some humans were watching late night television. Others were reading or tucking their children into bed. He paused when he saw a two story, dimly lit brick home. An old 1987 Chevy Nova sat out in the driveway. Raph drifted through the shadows and peered into one of the windows. Inside, he saw a couple of girls laughing while watching a movie. They must have been college students, because there were textbooks strewn about the floor and University paraphernalia layered the walls.

They were watching a chick flick, something with Gerard Butler in it. One of the girls in particular was swooning over him every time he appeared onscreen.

"Oh he's so frickin' amazing..." she'd said.

"Renee, we know..." another said.

"He had a killer ass in 300," said another.

Renee jumped off the couch, "Oh I know! I was drooling so badly during the whole sex scene! Awe man I'd kill for just one night with him!" she cried and reached for the dvd player to hit the power button. "Anyways, movie's over guys and I have a test tomorrow morning so I gotta go to bed."

The two friends got off the couch and stretched before grabbing their backpacks and purses, "Movie night next week, same time?" one asked.

"If I'm not working, sure. I may do some overtime to get rent paid a little early," Renee said and she popped the dvd back into its case and tossed it on the coffee table. She then escorted her friends to the door.

Raphael stayed within the bushes near the house, waiting for the two girls to pile into the Chevy. The car pulled out from the driveway and disappeared around the corner. Then the lights in the house were slowly turning off, one by one except for the upstairs. Raph climbed the drainage piping along the side of the house to the second story.

"Raph!"

Startled, Raph looked down from his position on the pipe and saw Don below.

"What are you doing?" Don called.

"Gettin' a better look..." Raph replied.

"Wait, wait, don't!" Don said, not allowing himself to shout too loudly for fear of drawing attention.

Raph ignored his brother and reached the first story rooftop and found the nearest window. He heard his brother climbing up the pipe, but paid him no attention as he glanced into a window. Don joined him moments later.

"Don't let your emotions take over!" Don whispered harshly.

"Oh ya mean like yours did when ya killed that girl?" Raph retorted and his attention returned to the window.

Don was taken aback. Raph was right, he had no right to criticize after killing that businesswoman. He kept his mouth shut and also began glancing into the window, hoping for the best.

It was obviously a bathroom they saw. An antique lace curtain didn't block the view too much and they were able to see a porcelain white bathtub, which was being filled with water. Then a girl came into view...it was Renee again and she was wrapped in a bathrobe with her dark hair tied up in a high bun. When the tub was full, she sat on the edge and picked up a package of lavender salts and poured them into the water. She stirred the water with her fingertips, making sure the salts dissolved and stood up once again. The belt of the robe was untied and Renee slipped it off...

Nothing was worn underneath and the turtles had the perfect view of her delicious curves. Her carmel brown skin was flawless and supple, begging to be touched and kissed. She climbed into the bath and lowered herself until the tops of her breasts and above remained in sight. She leaned against an inflatable pillow and relaxed as the warm water soaked her flesh. The lavender scent filled the bathroom and she breathed in a fair amount.

Raph watched as the girl's chest rose out of the water, exposing her peaking nipples. The cool air kissed the tips as she breathed deeply and they sunk below the surface again when she released. She shut her eyes and started to doze. It was unbearable and Raph removed one of sais and propped it under the sill, intending to force open the window.

"Raph..." Don started but there wasn't much he could say. He had to admit that the girl was having an affect on him too. In fact the situation was far too tempting and he felt the familiar sensation of wanton rising to the occasion just like the previous night.

With ease, the weapon slid under the wood and Raph pried it upwards, careful not to rouse the girl's suspicions. The interior lock broke, oh well. He replaced his sai and slipped one leg inside and squeezed through the opening. Lavender immediately filled his nostrils as he approached the tub. He could see her clearly now...every contour...

Her eyes remained shut and the water surrounding her was calm unless she carelessly moved her limbs. Her head was tilted and neck entirely exposed to him. Raph knelt down next to the tub and gazed at the vulnerable flesh. His subconscious slipped away as he closed in, tongue dangling out of his mouth and a pair of newly obtained razor sharp teeth lined both upper and lower jaw.

From the window, Don watched helplessly, fighting against his own demons, as Raph used his influence to 'capture' the girl.

Teeth were dangerously close to Renee's neck and Raph eagerly moved in for the plunge...

Renee's eyes shot open and she was greeted with the reddened eyes of a demon. She screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled against the frightening intruder.

Instead of panicking, Raph smiled, thoroughly enjoying this. He had no idea what came over him, but he liked seeing her fear emerge to the surface. He grew excited and grasped her by the shoulders, picking her clear up out of the water. His powerful arms wrapped around her waist, holding her arms tightly against her body so she couldn't attempt to beat on him.

Don shuddered, feeling his own instinct of the 'predator' arriving for the occasion and he slipped in through the window. All rational thoughts were gone and he joined Raph, assisting to carry the girl into another room. They carried her dripping wet body into a bedroom; obviously hers upon seeing photographs of her and assorted humans littering the dresser. Don clasped a hand over her mouth as Raph dropped her on the bed, still holding those pesky arms down. The crying girl kicked her legs out, trying to hit them but sorely missed. Don climbed onto the bed and sat down on her legs, pinning them. He then leaned forward and glimpsed into the girl's frightened eyes.

Her tears were streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't do anything to block out the terrifying monsters.

Suddenly Don remembered what he'd done previously...or what he thought he'd done unknowingly the previous night. It was a good time to try using it again and this time he would use a new tactic. His face relaxed as he spoke to her gently...

"No pain...no fear..."

Don realized that he actually wasn't talking to her...but speaking to her indirectly by means of telepathy. He repeated the same words over and over until he felt her body slacken.

Renee's eyes grew dark, as if some other being was invading her body. She now stare up at Donatello, tranquil...at peace...detached from this world. He climbed off of her. It was now safe for him to remove his hand from her mouth and this gave Raph the okay to release her arms.

Both turtles were lost to obsession and hunger and embraced the girl. She wasn't as lifeless as a doll, but allowed them to touch her and nip at her skin. Raph propped her up and slid in behind her, his teeth grazing along her shoulder and upper back, while his hands were busy roaming long her front, squeezing and caressing her breasts. Don was kneeling back on his haunches, watching as his brother had his way with the girl. The familiar erotic sensation returned to his loins as he saw her heaving chest crushed under Raphael's hands. He couldn't remain this way for long...he would have to feed to quell the hungry demons within.

The girl moaned and barely uttered, "Ger...ard..." She was having a fantasy. This was the utmost proof he needed that he could perform hypnosis. The scientist in him wondered if Raph was capable as well but was pushed aside as his demonic personality overlapped his normal one. He saw one of Raph's hands wander down over the girl's belly and delve into her clenched thighs. It appeared that some part of her was still fighting to regain control. Don grinned slightly as she struggled against his brother. Her face was flushed and her hands were digging into the sheets. Suddenly she gasped and Don could see that Raph drove his teeth into the back of her left shoulder.

Blood slid down the corners of Raph's mouth as he swallowed mouthfuls of her life force, but not enough to kill her. She squirmed in his lap and groaned.

Don looked down at her thighs, still fused together, giving Raph a very difficult time accessing her lower body. To move things along, Don gripped her legs and forced them apart. His fingers pressed hard enough to leave bruises and he saw Raph's hand slide to her junction; index finger invading her delicate petals.

It was impossible to ignore the aching plea from his groin and Raph adjusted his position to allow his erection to escape from its confines. It pressed against her back, rubbing along her smooth skin. He never let go of her shoulder. The goal was to grow drunk off her and what better way to do this than to drain her completely. The blood flow was too slow...and he knew a way of speeding it up. He removed his finger from her core, ravishing in the heated fluid that now coat it.

Raph didn't hesitate and he lifted the girl up high enough to adjust his position. He didn't care if Don was able to see his exposed length. He only wanted to fulfill his sexual appetite. Now laying on his shell, he propped the girl on her back as well so that her boiling hot folds touched his length and he hastily shoved her upon it. His hands roamed all over her chest and belly while his lips wandered to a new place on her body; just to the top of her shoulder. He bit down harshly, causing her to cry out.

Don's cheeks burned with redness as he watched Raph impale this woman sexually. Was this the experience he had last night? It was...because he found his own member standing, ready for a little action of its own. Don gripped himself, sending his hand flying up and down his shaft and leaning forward until his face met with the girl's lower belly. He nibbled and licked at her skin as he masturbated.

Gasps and cries were tossed around as Raph continued to pound into her. Blood seeped all over his plastron, dying it a bright scarlet. Still, he wanted more.

Unable to keep his desire in check, Don made the trek downwards until he was within sight of her delectable womanhood. Her cavern was full, compliments of Raphael's length and he saw the appendage slide in and out of her. Since that part of her was busy, he focused on the swollen pearl waiting two inches above and claimed that part of her with his tongue. He licked, sucked, and kissed, careful to avoid contact with his brother. Don could hear her screams of pleasure as he tortured her. Her legs almost closed on his head but Raph gripped onto one her thighs while Don had the other and kept them apart. After several minutes of toying with her clitoris, Don wanted to torment her further, but also needed to quench his thirst for blood. In a bold move, he opened his mouth as wide as it would let him and he sunk his teeth into her skin two inches above her ailing jewel. While his tongue continued its rapturous game on her clit, he was able to drink his fill at the same time.

She was growing weaker and weaker by the minute...

He couldn't help himself anymore, so Don released his teeth and climbed up her body. The three of them now resembled a sandwich. It didn't matter how he felt about Raph already having claimed her. Don knew it would be an extremely tight fit, but he managed to slide his length into her as well. Luckily Raph was too far gone to really care and both turtles moved against the girl, her once spacious canal now invaded by two. She cried out at first, the stretching almost being too much, but grew quiet moments later. Don picked a spot on the opposite side of her neck and sunk his teeth in.

With Don now pushing against her from the top, his plastron rubbed against her groin, sending white hot heat up her spine.

When her orgasm neared, the guys seemed to sense it and increased their pace. They were rewarded with an eruption of blood in their mouths when her orgasm struck. Her body grew limp and her breaths were almost nonexistent. Raph bit down harshly, tearing part of her skin on her shoulder as he came. The pressure building inside Don exploded moments later and he nearly choked on her essence as his body injected her with his seed.

Tired yet satisfied, Don slid out of Renee first and Raph followed immediately after. Raph gently rolled over onto his side, laying her against a pillow. She was unmoving...

"Awe fuck...what the hell did we do?" Raph demanded.

With extreme guilt, Don said, "We murdered a woman..."

"Why didn't we stop ourselves?" Raph shouted.

"We couldn't..."

"Why?"

"Because we weren't ourselves Raph! We're no match for a supernatural force!" Don cried.

"Well then we betta' get a cure fast! I don't wanna be responsible for destroyin' half the city's female population!"

"I'm trying to find a cure. All I have to work off of is century-old lore and fiction. I'm not used to that!"

Raph sighed, "So what we do with her?" he pointed to the dead woman.

"We wrap her in a blanket and leave her here. What else can we do? Her classmates will wonder where she is tomorrow and find her. My next goal is to go to the public library and see if there's any information on our unique situation."

"Fine, ya go there and I'll clean up this girl and meet ya at home," Raph said.

Don nodded and quickly took off to the bathroom. He was irritated with himself. It seemed the longer he remained a supernatural being, the less and less guilty he felt for every kill he made. He hated it...

Raphael remained behind and did what he could to make the poor girl look comfortable. Her face was peaceful, but Raph felt as though she was pointing a finger at his back. After putting a lavender nightgown on her, he picked up one of her hands and gently brushed his lips on it, giving her a soft kiss, "I'm so sorry..." he muttered and bowed his head. He then took off, heading for home and hoping Donny would return home with good news.

The library was very dark and Don had to be careful not to get the attention of night security. He broke in through a window, easily snapping the lock as he pushed up the sill. He roamed through the darkness until he found a section marked: Mythology and New Age. There were so many books to choose from and he yanked down a couple. This would have to do for now and he could always come back for more if need be.

End Part 2

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Touch part 3

Raphael was already out cold in his room by the time Donny returned home. Not able to will himself to sleep, Don stayed in his room, computer nearby and books scattered all over his bed. He felt he was getting closer to the answers he needed...and a possible cure. He was flipping through anything and everything vampire related, but still nothing could explain the odd symptoms of day-walking, having a pulse, or being able to become sexually excited. He turned the page of the book 'Undead, Werewolves, and Vampires of the World' and sighed, "I don't understand. Nothing in here is remotely close." He tossed the book aside and leaned back against the wall. He readjusted his pillows around him and was about to call it a night until the last of the library books tumbled to the floor.

Don leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve it and he flipped it over to view the cover. Demonology and the Supernatural. He'd never really touched on demons before as he and his brothers only encountered them once on Halloween, but they were small thieving demons under the control of a crazy Australian man. He skimmed through the first chapter and found very little so far. It was the same with chapter two and three. He was about to pass out from exhaustion until he stumbled upon, 'Night demons and the women they visit'. Don squinted at the pages with curiosity and he gasped.

Sleeping peacefully, the activities of the evening forgotten, Raphael rolled over in his hammock but felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He groggily woke up, intending to pound the one who disturbed him.

"Raph...Raph, c'mon wake up. I found something!"

Recognizing his brother Don's voice, Raph rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "This betta' be good...or I'm gonna pound ya..."

"Trust me, it is important," Don replied, narrowly escaping a fist to the face.

Raph slipped out of his hammock and stretched, "What is it?" he asked, still trying to focus.

Don opened the text to his bookmarked page, "My first suspicion was vampirism...but I now believe that to be incorrect."

"Yeah, yeah, I figured we were vamps too..." Raph agreed.

"But we're not, listen to this excerpt and then tell me what you think, '_An __**incubus**__ (nominal form constructed from the Latin verb, incubo, incubare, or "to lie upon") is a demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death. Medieval _legend claims that demons, both male and female, sexually prey on human beings - generally during the night when the victim is sleeping."

Raph stood there momentarily, soaking in what his brother just read, "So, we ain't vamps then? We're this incu-thingy?"

"An incubus...and I believe we are a hybrid version of the creature, not regarding our mutation, but because we are drinking human blood." Don explained, "Only a small handful of demons will drink blood and the night I came home sick, I never mentioned that I got bit by something."

"Right, right..." Raph started pacing around, "So, what bit you?"

"A succubus, one that has vampirism in her ancestry. That's the only explanation I can truly come up with. It's not uncommon to read stories about demons mingling and reproducing with a different species. From what I've experienced, the succubus who bit me can reproduce in two ways, biting a victim and engaging in intercourse."

"So how do we get rid of this before Leo and Mike find out?"

"I'm working on that. According to vampire lore, killing the original vampire spreading the infection should do it. Killing a succubus or incubus is not listed. They've been exorcised, but it doesn't guarantee their extermination."

"So we're screwed unless we treat the bitch like a vampire and hope she dies?" Raph questioned.

"Looks like it," Don replied, his shoulders now slumped in frustration.

"Great! Just beautiful...ya had to drag me into this shit didn't ya?" Raph spat out.

"I already told you, I didn't mean it!" Don shouted, "You think I want all of this?"

Raph growled, "Well then let's figure this shit out cause I ain't planning on killin' humans the rest of my life!"

"First we have to figure out how to find the succubus. She doesn't exactly make herself well known."

"How do ya know it's a succubus and not a dude that bit ya?"

"Because the book stated that incubus' tend to prey on women and succubi are primarily attached to men."

Raph crossed his arms and leaned into his doorframe, "And how do ya suggest we find her?"

"I'm going to do an extensive search of unexplained murders recently. It's likely there will be stories littering the internet."

"Fine...just do what ya gotta..."

Don closed the book, "Try to retain control of yourself while I start searching. We don't need this spreading."

"Right...yeah," and Raph nodded and he dragged himself out of his room. There was no way he would go back to sleep now. He decided to try and crash on the couch. Hopefully there would be something interesting on the tube.

For several hours, Don dug through news articles online. There were many stories as he predicted, but nothing pointing to the killer's identity. It was exactly like the woman from two nights ago. Her death was reported but the police couldn't find any evidence pointing to the killer. Don assumed it had something to do with his newfound abilities. He touched practically everything in that hotel room, but not a single fingerprint could be found. It would obviously be the same for the succubus.

Growing bored with the article search, he surfed around for more information on the incubus demon and came across a couple websites through google. One in particular stood out and Don clicked on it. He found a summoning page for the crazier humans who wished to summon a demon and another link to purify your home and rid yourself of the demon. There was an entire listing of demon exorcisms and prayers to be used as a guide, but there was no way he could perform something like that. He clicked on summoning demons and found rituals and spells. Not a single one was what he needed. There was one last link on the connections page and he opened a new browser to view it.

This time there was information about succubi draining energy from humans and how they would repeatedly do so until the human was dead. On the night he was bitten, he did feel a sense of weakening and it took him a few days to recover. Perhaps he would be able to return the favor to the succubus...

Hours later, Don emerged from his room to find a passed out Raph on the couch. Leo and Mikey were both up and having breakfast in the kitchen. He needed to at least greet his brothers.

"Hey bro!" Mikey said cheerfully, "You look a million times better than yesterday. Finally over that flu?"

"I think so," Don replied.

"Good, cause we're gonna kick your ass today!"

"Mike...cut him some slack," Leo chimed in.

"No way Leo, you were there when he handed our asses to us! I can still feel the bruises all over my butt!"

"Guys," Don interrupted, "It's okay, really. I'll just take it easy today to make sure I'm over the flu and I won't toss you into a wall again Mikey."

"Great! I'll go get my chucks..." Mike said and he ran off to his room, leaving Don and Leo alone.

"So Don, you've been spending a lot of time alone lately. Is something up?" Leo asked, keeping his voice calm and steady.

Quickly Don stated, "No. Just been doing a lot of research."

"What kind of research?"

"Um, well...you know inventions and stuff." Don's voice grew shaky and he saw Leo's brow raise slightly. He knew Leo wasn't convinced but was grateful when Leo dropped the subject as Mikey bounded back to the kitchen.

"I'm ready! Is Raphy-boy gonna join us or is he still barfing?" Mike asked.

"He's still out of it," Leo said, "The three of us will train without him again."

The three brothers disappeared into the dojo and Raphael stirred on the couch. He remembered very little of the girl Renee. The television was still on and blaring about more unusual murders all over the city. Raph's eyes were red from oversleeping and he rubbed them harshly, but it didn't help much. He fixated his attention on the news playing. Renee's picture appeared on screen as the reporter described the college student's home and how she was found. Suddenly Raph remembered every detail of torturing her and he wanted to be sick. He ripped one his sais out and jammed it into a couch cushion in frustration. He much rather shove the weapon through his head to pay for his sin, but then he would cause too much grief among his family. The sooner Don found that cure, the better...

Evening came very quickly and the turtles were scattered about the lair. Don was hunched over a lab table with books scattered all around him. Following sparring that morning, he slept the afternoon away and wouldn't wake up for anything. He awakened and pulled himself up, a sheet of paper stuck to his face. He pulled the dampened page from his cheek and tossed it aside. Now he remembered what he was doing, reading up on ways to locate another demon. So far, he was unsuccessful. Demons couldn't locate one another by sense. The best he could do was pull all the recent murders and attacks from the city papers and try to find similarities.

There was a series of murders in the heart of Manhattan, mostly within resorts and large scale hotels. It seemed this bloodline preferred the taste of the aristocrat. At least he had a place to start.

A crash rang out at the lab door, startling Don. He spun around, "Geez Raph, break down the door next time huh?"

Raph stumbled through the doorway, not responding to Don's comment.

"You okay Raph?" Don asked, getting up from his chair and cautiously walked over to his brother. He tapped Raph on the shoulder but it was returned with a blow to the stomach. Don flew backwards into a file cabinet, smacking his head pretty hard on the metal. He dragged himself to his feet, "Fuck Raph...what the hell!" Don shouted and he peered at his brother angrily. He was about to return the favor but once he looked his brother in the eye, he knew. Raph had lost himself again. His eyes were blacker than death and his teeth were bared. He was snarling...

"Raph...take it easy. Try to come to your senses!" Don screamed and he fended off another attack. He ducked as Raph's foot flew towards his head, but he wasn't quick enough to catch the punch that nailed him square in the chest. If Don had been under his demonic influence, he may have been a match for Raphael. He struck the cold floor with a heavy thud and before he could recover, Raph was upon him, crushing him under his weight. "Raph...stop..." Don muttered, "Control...it!"

Don struck Raph in the face, but it barely fazed the frenzied turtle. Raph's strength was three times what it was in a normal state and Don felt the crazed turtle's hands glide up to his forearms and pin them down. Next thing he knew, Raph's teeth were sinking into his neck and blood was seeping down his neck and pooling into the crevice of Don's shell.

"Raph...don't let it...consume you..."

As the seconds passed by, Don found himself growing steadily weaker. His limbs were like jelly and his vision was blurring. Raph was literally killing him...

Just when poor Don was about to black out, he felt the enormous weight of his brother disappear and he could hear shuffling in the lab. He didn't know what was going on, but once the noise stopped, he felt a pair of hands grasp him under the shoulders and another set at his legs, lifting him. Then he fell unconscious.

Waking up was hell...

Don blinked several times, trying so hard to focus. He could hear someone calling out to him.

"That a boy, Donny..."

A cold cloth touched his forehead and Don groaned, "What happened...?" and he suddenly remembered. He shot up, seeing Leo kneeling down next to him, "Leo? Where's Raph?"

"Calm down, Raph's in the lab, safely tied up and sedated." Leo dunked the cloth in a bucket of cool water and draped it over Don's head, "Mikey and I found him attacking you so I grabbed whatever tranquilizers I could from your medicine cabinet and jammed them into Raph's shoulder. We dragged him off you and Mikey quickly tied him up. Then we carried you to your room, cleaned you up and bandaged that wound." Leo pointed to Don's neck.

Don touched the thick bandages layering his neck, "I...what..."

"I think you need to explain to Mike and I what's going on. Why was Raph attacking you and why have the two of you been so secretive as of late?" Leo questioned.

Don sighed, he hoped his other brothers would never find out about this, but they deserved an explanation, "Okay, grab Mikey and I'll tell you everything."

For the next two hours in the kitchen, Don told his brothers everything from the night he got bitten, the growing hunger and how he cursed Raph as well, and about the two women they killed. It was hard and very humiliating to reiterate the women's deaths, but it was necessary. When he finished, he looked into his brother's eyes, Leo was reserved. Mikey was blushing heavily.

"And...that's the whole story," Don said, hoping one of them would say something rather than carry on the awkward silence.

Leo let out a breath of air, "So, you've been researching this. Okay. Did you find a way to rid the curse?"

"Doubtful, but I have my sus...picion..." Don trailed off as something suddenly hit him.

"What is it?" Leo asked, eyeing his brother intently.

"I actually blacked out when Raph bit me. He was in a rage, but he really had the intent to kill me."

"Yeah, that's why we tied him up," Mike commented.

"Yes, but Raph was literally draining me. I had no energy after a few minutes. Don't you see guys? This means that succubi and incubi are just as vulnerable to each other as humans are vulnerable to demons. I remember reading an excerpt from a book, '_Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death.'_ It was referring to humans dying, but this may work in reverse...however it might not cure us. "

"I'm willing to take that chance," Leo said, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

But Donny was the reddest out of the three of them.

"What are we gonna do about Raph. He might try to bite our heads off the second we untie him," said Mike.

"Don't worry, Raph should be alright now that he's fed. He usually can keep control for the better part of a day after feeding. But we have to find the succubus as quickly as possible, before we lose ourselves any further."

The brothers nodded in agreement.

"I'll be watching the news and isolating the area where attacks have happened the most in Manhattan. Don why don't you keep an eye on Raph until he wakes up."

"What about me? Me next!" Mike begged.

"Go cook a snack," Leo said, a little too amused.

"Awe..." Mikey groaned and trudged his way over to the fridge, grumbling.

Later the same evening, Don managed to calm Raphael down enough to explain the situation and he felt safe enough to remove the ropes. Mikey kept his distance, stating that he's read far too many comics to be naive and get close to a demon. They decided to begin their search...

All four brothers were perched on a rooftop, overlooking the city. Leo had his eyes glued on the resort hotel below. So far there hadn't been any sign of odd behavior. Raph was growing impatient while Don was feeling the nasty side affects of hunger.

"You two okay?" Leo asked.

"For now...but being out here is hard," Don admitted as he scanned the human women walking the streets below.

Leo touched Donny's shoulder, "Just try to relax and focus on your mission."

"Trying..." Don replied. Beads of sweat were lining his head and neck. The urge to leap down to the streets was becoming unbearable. The women looked so...welcoming. He could almost taste the fresh blood.

Beginning to worry, Leo brought Don's attention to the other side of the resort, "Maybe we should move on to the next building."

"No, no...I'm fine, really," Don said, trying to win his brother's confidence.

"I'm gettin' bored," Raph complained, "There ain't nothin' gonna happen here." He ripped out his sai from his belt and started picking his teeth with it.

"I'm with him," Mike said.

Don scratched his chin, "Perhaps we need to do something to attract the attention of the succubus."

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"We have to draw her out somehow. From mine and Raph's experience, we were able to place those women under some form of hypnosis and they believed us to be somebody that they adored, like a celebrity crush."

"There's no way that bitch will fall for that trick. She probably uses it herself," Raph barked.

"If my theory is correct, she won't be able to sense us. I think we should try using it to our advantage." Don sat down on the cement, "Wouldn't hurt..."

Mikey suddenly chimed in, "Why don't you guys just morph into humans? I've read about demons and their ability to change their bodies."

"Hm...Mikey has a point. I did read that succubi and incubi appear to humans in much more pleasing forms, otherwise they would frighten the victims and possibly call for help." Don crossed his arms, "I say we try it." He looked up at Raph, who nodded back.

"So how we gonna do it?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. We've used hypnosis without effort but I'm stumped," Don said.

"Try meditation, focus on a human form," Leo suggested.

Raph sat down next to Don, "Worth a shot."

Both turtles positioned themselves into the lotus and closed their eyes as Leo and Mikey waited. At first nothing happened, but minutes into the session, Don's skin color started to change to a paler shade of green and hair started to sprout from his skull. Moments later, Raph followed suit. Mike gasped as he saw Donny's shell disappear completely and a dark blue shirt started to envelope him.

Don's light brown hair stopped growing and his body was now covered with clothes. His pale skin reminded Mike of someone who shunned the daytime. His muzzle was replaced with a human nose and a set of pale pink lips. His eyes were a nice hazel color.

"Oh the girls'll love you bro," Mikey said, "You look like Ashton Kutcher!" and he glanced over at Raph.

Long black hair traveled down Raphael's back. His face was much more intense than Donny's and blue eyes and tan skin completed his look. He wore a sleek brown leather jacket over a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Raph, you look like Antonio Banderas during his 'Interview with the Vampire' days." Mikey paced around his brothers, inspecting them.

"Oh god, how can humans deal with havin' so much fuckin' hair!" Raph blurted out and started scratching his arms and head.

"Just imagine how their primitive ancestors felt," Don said.

Leo grasped one of Raph's arms, "Stop fussing, you look diseased when you do that."

Raph stopped, but groaned. He was dying to rip out every last hair on his body.

"We gotta get moving. The sooner we start the better," Don said. He grabbed Raph's arm and dragged him to the side of the building.

The brothers spent the better part of the week observing multiple resorts. The attention Don and Raph got from the women was overwhelming...and to say 'tempting' but they fought to stay focused. However, each night they returned home disappointed...until a disturbance was reported on the news.

A man had been found dead and a maid scared out of her wits was being hounded by reporters on tv. Apparently this woman found the dead gentleman lying face up on a bed and what looked like puncture wounds scattered all over his body. Like he'd been stabbed multiple times with a pen.

Mikey had been watching the tv alone that afternoon and he rushed to find the others.

The resort hit this time was the Trump SoHo luxury hotel. The guys struggled to access the building as it was surrounded by humans and police officers. Don and Raph needed to alter their human disguises to enter, having changed their clothes into police uniforms. Mike and Leo remained on the roof until they could open the emergency exit.

Meandering through the halls, Don searched for a heavily populated room. It would be an easy place to observe the humans for suspicious behavior without drawing too much attention. Plus the police would be interviewing everyone.

"How do ya know the witch will be here?" Raph asked.

"Well she just fed, so I'm going to make an assumption that she is recovering from the draining process and won't be able to go very far. You and I have always passed out shortly after our...erm, sessions with women, so she may have too."

"So we should be lookin' for a sleeping woman..."

"Yeah, or at least a very tired one."

They reached the second floor and found several people being escorted to the stairwell by police officers. A large banquet hall was filled with people, all chattering about the incident. One at a time, the humans were questioned and statements recorded. The humans ignored Don and Raph, except for the occasional officer giving instructions.

It was beginning to look hopeless for the guys as they searched.

"Don this ain't possible. There's way too many humans here," Raph sad glumly.

Don was about to agree and halt their search for the night until they spotted a lone woman sitting at the bar, sipping on a glass of wine. He wondered if that could be the succubus, but remembered how sick he'd become by eating normal human foods and drink. This couldn't possibly be her. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check and Donny gently nudged his brother towards the bar.

The two of them took a seat, both having forgotten about their police disguises.

"Takin' a break officers?"

The turtle's attention was grabbed by the bartender.

"Oh, uh..." Raph stuttered. The bartender was a brunette woman with olive skin. She wore a long-sleeved scarlet red blouse and black leggings. Her hair was tied up in a sleek ponytail and her face was gently colored with neutral makeup. She wasn't a super model, but had a pretty face and decent figure.

"Cat got your tongue?" the bartender said.

"My associate's had a long night," Don interjected. His focus was solely on the woman to his right. He watched her intently, sipping her wine.

The bartender's head cocked slightly, "Oh, how about a drink then?"

Raph didn't say anything as a glass of wine was slipped into one of his hands.

"That'll cheer ya up," she smiled.

"Oh I don't drink..." Raph said and he pushed the glass away.

"C'mon, one won't kill ya," she said and gently pressed the glass against Raph's palm again, "How about you sweet cheeks?" she said, referring to Don.

"I don't..." Don started, but was surprised to have a glass placed between his fingers as well. But the hand that placed it there didn't leave.

"So you boys enjoying your night?"

"With a murder on the scene, hardly an enjoyable night," Don replied, slightly annoyed. He really didn't want to talk to the bartender. The woman to his right was of more importance and he quickly glanced in her direction. She twirled her finger along the rim of her glass, looking solemn. Don could only wonder what was going on in that head of hers. Her shoulder length blonde hair hid most of her face from him. Only her ruby lips peeked out. Her extremely fair skin suggested that she was either a night owl or avoided the outdoors. She certainly looked the type...

The hand covering Don's finally left as the bartender moved along to the stack of dirty pitchers by the sink. She grabbed one and began cleaning it, still conversing with them, "You guys gonna hang around the bar all night? Don't ya have a job to do?" she asked, placing the freshly cleaned pitcher on a drying rack. She then approached them once again to take their untouched glasses from them. Her hand reached out to pick up Don's.

Once the glass was removed, Don caught the faintest scent of blood...

He peered over towards the blonde woman once again and saw that she was staring right back. He swore he could see the slightest bit of a smile and watched her get up and straighten her black dress. Apparently it was time for her interview with the police. An officer waited for her at the doorway and the two of them disappeared.

Don leaned over, "Did you catch that scent," he whispered.

"Barely," Raph replied, "You got an i.d?"

"I think so. That woman in black just left for her interview. I'm confident that's the one and we'll wait for her to finish her questioning."

The two of them waited for over an hour for the woman to reappear. Eventually they left the hall and waited with a handful of other police officers. Soon enough, the blonde woman was brought back and her police escort was looking for a volunteer to bring her to her room.

Don and Raph volunteered...

They took the elevator up to the thirtieth floor and arrived at her suite. The woman removed her key card from her purse and slid it through the door scan, letting herself in. She then turned, "Thank you officers," and began closing the door, but the sheer force of a hand kept her from closing it completely. "Something else, officer?" she asked nervously.

Not a word was said and Raphael's hand flew from the door and grasped her around the neck so she couldn't scream. Her hands gripped his arm, trying to remove it. Raph lifted her off her feet so she dangled and he stepped inside the room, followed by Don.

Don made sure the door was locked while Raph carried the woman towards the bed. He threw her harshly onto the mattress and crawled onto the bed himself until he was upon her.

"So sweetheart...ya been havin' yourself a good time in the city lately?" Raph said.

"No! Stay away!" she cried.

"Awe ain't that cute...little miss succubus playin' dumb..."

"What? What did you call me?" she cried and pushed her palm to his face, trying to shove him away.

Raph slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up and he made sure she was crushed under his weight.

"Careful Raph, we don't want to rouse the suspicions of any other guests," Don said as he crawled up on the bed to inspect the woman, "Alright succubus, we're gonna take back what's ours..."

The woman tried to protest and scream but the more she did so, the more excited the turtles became.

"She's real good at bein' innocent," Raph said and he brought his face down towards hers. He smelled her...muzzle brushing up against her cheek and he felt a strong urge to torment her. He couldn't explain his actions which included ripping the top of her dress down, exposing her pale blue bodice, and letting his tongue slather all over her skin. As much as he hated her for putting them into this predicament, he sure wanted her to suffer for it...starting with humiliation. Raph expected Don to disagree with his approach, but was surprised to see his geeky brother kneeling on the mattress, a partial grin gracing his lips.

It was quite obvious that they were both succumbing to their sexual whims. The soul of the incubus grew stronger and their minds steadily slipped into the arcane. There would be no mercy for her...no placing her into a trance.

The succubus was weak...

Raph bit down hard on her neck while she screamed into his palm. His other hand wandered to her shoulder and he allowed his fingernails to dig into her skin, causing tiny lacerations. Her blood trickled down around his fingers. It was near impossible for Raph to keep up his disguise and the human form slowly melted away.

The woman's eyes were flying back and forth. Once Raph's guise disappeared she screamed even louder, fearful of the enormous turtle lying upon her.

The sound of her screams was music to Donatello's ears. Under a thick blanket of lust, he took great pleasure in stripping off the woman's heels and panty-hose while allowing his own disguise to dissipate.

Raph broke away from her neck, blood trailing down his mouth and throat, "How's it feel to get a taste of ya own medicine? I say we make her suffer as long as possible. We drain her...and let her die slowly..." He glanced at Don, who only nodded.

The woman started to struggle and kicked her legs as Raph scooted off her. He focused on her bodice and ripped the criss-crossing laces away. Her breasts spilled out of the tight fabric and he was all over them, running his tongue up and down the doughy flesh. He sunk his teeth into the underside of one, causing her immense pain, but her squeals and cries were muffled.

Overtaken with arousal, Don finished yanking off her clothes and pushed apart her legs. He lay across the bed, all of his attention on her core area. His teeth sunk into her left thigh, letting the blood free-flow into his mouth and he forced his finger into her dry folds, not caring if she felt any pain or pleasure. He pumped his digit in and out, until trace amounts of blood began to appear on it.

Tears streaked her face and it only served to egg the two of them on. She was trapped...

It was only a matter of minutes...

The woman looked up at her attackers briefly, she saw turtles...but she witnessed what only most people would see in the afterlife. Two set of glowing red eyes returned her gaze briefly, but it was short lived and she felt their teeth biting her all over, sucking the life force from her body. She was still alive...they made sure she was.

Don's finger left her folds and he released her thigh in order to lick the savory fluid off the digit. It wasn't much different from a human's. He'd figured it would have been more dull tasting...not sweet and lively.

It was then decided mutually that they would inflict the ultimate humiliation on her.

Raph ripped his mouth away from her chest, tearing the skin and leaving a gaping wound. He quickly flipped her over so she was seated on his lap, his erection pressing against her. Don was kneeling before her, smirking and running a finger along her cheek in a calm yet demeaning manner. She could see his teeth glinting in the moonlight. Seconds later she was dragged into a new world of agony when she felt an appendage being shoved into her body. Her rear ached and seared with anguish as Raph raped her anally. He released her mouth for the first time, but no high pitched scream followed. She was hurting so badly that her cries became nothing more than sobs.

Not able to contain himself any longer, Don's erection made its presence known and he forcefully pushed her down on her back to where she lay flat against Raph's plastron. Don then positioned himself between her legs and plunged into her desert-like cavern. It was hard to move, but he managed, using her blood as a replacement. As he fucked her from the front, Raph conquered her from behind.

Raphael bit into her shoulder and drank heavily while his hands wandered to her front and wrapped around her breasts, squeezing and scratching. Don made it a point to take the humiliation further by capturing her mouth with his and forcing her to accept his hot and blood stained tongue. Her cries could no longer be heard.

Her hands were flailing around, trying to scratch and push Don away, but he was too heavy for her to move.

Blood trickled from the edges of her mouth as Don's teeth cut her tongue and lips. He grew tired of her hands frantically hitting and pushing him, so he grasped them and forced them to her sides.

From below, Raph nudged Don...suggesting they swap positions.

In a hurry they both pulled out and treated her like a rag-doll as they traded places. Don continued his pounding from the back while Raph tormented from the front.

She was nearly unconscious...

But the turtles didn't notice and brutally continued with their attack. They each had a fresh bite on her, Don at her untarnished shoulder and Raph dead center on her throat. In a matter of seconds, they were overcome with intense orgasms. Raph bit her throat so hard that he tore a chunk of flesh out as he finished peaking. Don had exposed part of her clavicle as he ripped away her skin.

When it was over, Raph slowly slid out of her bleeding body and leaned back on his haunches, eyes still glowing red and the musk of heavy sex wafting around his nostrils. He breathed deeply, taking in a new scent...death.

Don pushed the body off his satisfied member and sat up, exhausted. He was calming down and finally was able to retain his normal mindset. He looked at Raph, who appeared to be reverting back to his usual self as well.

"Did it work? Are we normal again?" Raph asked as he slid off the bed.

"I...don't feel any different," Don admitted.

"Neither do I..." Raph whispered, his face taking on a look of fright.

Both turtles glanced at the body lying nearby. Her face was not peaceful, but full of despair.

"The succubus is dead, we shoulda turned back to normal!" Raph cried.

It was obvious to Don that what they did had no affect on them...they were not cured and he panicked, "Raph...we didn't kill the succubus..." he said, a wave of guilt washing over him.

Raph stared at the poor woman, "Oh fuck...we didn't..."

Don squeezed his eyes shut, "We just raped and murdered another human..."

End Part 3

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Demonic Touch Part 4

The trip home was deathly silent...

They never told Leo or Mike what happened...at least not until the following evening.

All the activities of the previous night were nearly forgotten until it was broadcast on the news. Mikey was busy playing on his computer and Leo was planted a few feet in front of the television. Ashamed, Don and Raph remained on the couch, each averting their eyes from Leo.

It was clear that Leo was angry with them, though he knew they couldn't help what they'd done, "We need to find that demon quick. You two are becoming too much to handle," he said.

Don nodded and rubbed one hand over his face, doing everything he could to avoid Leo's gaze.

Growing tired of his brother's disappointed stare, Raph pulled himself up from the couch and marched into the kitchen. He plopped himself down at the table. A cold beer sounded so good, but he wasn't in the mood to be puking his brains out. Its been days since he's eaten or drank anything normal. His appetite was completely shut down, at least until it was time to feed. He picked up a pen which lay nearby and began rolling it between his fingers. He could hear Leo lecturing poor Don and it would only be a matter of time before he would come into the kitchen to do the same.

How could they have mistaken a plain human for the succubus so easily?

Raph tossed the pen down and leaned back in his chair, continuing to listen to Leo's ramblings. He heard something along the lines of 'We have to keep you confined to your room...' and he immediately thought there was no way Leo and Mike were keeping him under lock and key. He needed to get out and find that witch before he and Don completely lost their minds. Next thing he knew, Don was escorted to his room. He and Leo both passed through the kitchen and up to the second level where the lab and Don's room were located. Don didn't show much resistance as he knew it was for the good of his brothers and the women of the city. It was likely that Don would be doing more research during his confinement.

Irritated Raph slammed his fist down on the table. Leo and Mikey wouldn't be able to find the witch alone and they would risk getting bitten themselves if they did. His temper was beginning to flare and he wanted so desperately to throw something. He could hear Leo' gentle footsteps coming back down the stairs, letting Raph know that he was about to receive a talking-to. However Raph wouldn't let Leo lock him up, not while all the shit was happening and he dashed out of the kitchen and straight through the living room, bypassing Mikey. He flew out of the lair with haste and found the nearest manhole cover.

Leo entered the kitchen, expecting to see Raphael moping or fidgeting with a sai, but the demon turtle was missing.

"Raph?" Leo called as he wandered into the living room, "Raph? Where'd you go?" He peered around and then focused on Mikey, "Hey Mikey, you see Raph go anywhere?"

Mikey removed his headphones, "What was that bro?"

"You see Raph?" Leo repeated.

"He was in the kitchen last I knew," Mikey said.

"Well he's not there now."

Mikey placed his headphones down and slid his chair back, "Did he go upstairs with you?"

"No, I only took Don up. I was going to talk with Raph before doing the same." Leo grew worried. He knew Raph wouldn't sit still for long, "Help me search the lair. If Raph is missing then we have a huge problem..."

Above on street level, Raph lurked in the shadows, looking for any leads on the succubus. However the chances of finding her was slim to none. He watched the humans pass by, all chatting about their activities and hauling shopping bags. Raph saw many women...any one of them could be the wretch. Oh how badly he wanted to grab one and...no! He couldn't think that way! He turned away from the streets, facing the brick walls of the alleyway. If he could not see the humans, perhaps he wouldn't consider...

But it didn't help...

There was a unique scent floating through the air. He could smell the women's pheromones. Odd, he never had this ability before. It must have recently developed.

It didn't matter at this point and he turned back around and was greeted with the sight of a group of women. One stood out in particular, a dark brunette girl with super pale skin and blue eyes. She wore baggy jeans and a camouflage tank top. Her arms were laced in tattoos and jewelry and she wore three or four necklaces. Her makeup was not very heavy, but she appeared to look dead...how appropriate. Her scent was the strongest and most attractive out of the group.

As he studied the girl, Raph's mentality was slipping into the dark realm. He could feel his member growing tight inside his shell and his mouth hung open, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were glazing over and pupils dilating until they were nothing more than deep black pools.

He waited patiently and followed the women until they went their separate ways. He tailed the brunette throughout the city, careful to stay on the rooftops until they reached an apartment complex. The girl walked through the neighborhood, stopping at the building labeled 'G' and began rummaging through her purse, searching for a set of keys. He could hear the light jingle of her opening the door and she stepped inside. Raph easily glided down the drain pipes to the women's apartment and peeked into the window. She had tossed her purse on the dining room table and was now digging through her fridge.

She grabbed a diet soda and popped open the tab before drinking in down in nearly one gulp. She dropped the can in the recycling bin and ran her fingers through her hair, removing any bobby pins and clips and casually tossed them on the table near her purse. Next she slipped up her tank top, exposing her black sports bra. It was obvious she worked out judging by her ripped abs and shapely arms. She had more of a tomboyish figure, but still nice to look at none the less. Her jeans were removed next and she was wearing...boxer shorts? Well some women weren't the standard girly-girl type.

It was very late and the girl padded through the apartment to her bathroom to get ready for bed by the looks of it. While she was brushing her teeth, Raph located another window, one leading into her bedroom and he was able to force the sill up, busting the lock. He moved quickly, roaming around her bed and the various dumbbells laying about until he found her closet. Cautiously he pulled open the door and slid inside to wait for her to return. It took every ounce of his willpower to not rush into the bathroom and just take her now. For some unusual reasoning, he wanted to play with this one...

The girl didn't realize that someone had broken into her apartment and went about her business of washing away her makeup for the day and brushing her teeth. Satisfied she switched off the bathroom light and strolled back into her bedroom. She yanked down the comforter and sheets before undressing herself completely.

Raph was glad to see that some women actually cared about their health and physique. This girl wasn't buff, but trim and youthful.

Right before climbing into bed, the girl grabbed a notebook lying on her nightstand and opened it, revealing a pen inside and a page with charts and numbers all over it.

"Let's see, two miles today. Tomorrow I'll hit the pool with the girls and then it's the gym again for training with personal trainer..." she'd said and her voice drifted off as she spout out more plans.

Raph listened to her as she made plans and he grew anxious. Seriously this girl could talk forever. She rattled on and on about fitness and her job. She reminded him of a combination of Leo and Don. Both brothers liked to plan and keep schedules...which drove him crazy. Nearly thirty minutes went by and his patience wore thin. She was still moving that damn pen. He wasn't gonna wait anymore and punched the wall.

The girl jumped nearly a mile and she dropped her notebook, "What the hell?" she cried. She let go of her pen and slid off her bed, "Probably the damn clothes rack again. I shouldn't have let my brother hang it and did it myself..." she groaned.

Raph crouched down in the corner of the closet, where he wouldn't be visible right away and waited for her to set foot in the closet.

She grasped the door handle and pulled, the partially opened door swung the rest of the way, tapping gently against the wall. She didn't bother with the light and her eyes fixated on the rack to her left. To her it looked fine, but she stepped in anyways to get a closer glimpse. She touched the wooden pole keeping all her clothes up and wiggled it gently, "Okay...so it's not busted. What the hell was that noise?" She glanced around the closet quickly and was about to return to her bed but something caught her eye...and she froze in place.

A pair of frightening red eyes peered back at her in the darkness. Her legs wouldn't budge and her palms grew sweaty. She felt like she had just completed a thousand workouts as her limbs turned to jello. The eyes rose and enlarged as they slowly drew closer. She screamed at herself to move away and her feet finally shuffled away, allowing her to back up. She wound up hitting her nightstand and knocking over the lamp. The shade popped off as the lamp struck the hardwood floor and the bulb shattered when it struck. The room filled with darkness and she could not see well. It would be several minutes until her eyes adjusted. All she saw now were the red orbs floating in the blackness.

Raph grinned as he watched the girl continuously back away from him. He could see her clear as day and allowed his eyes to roam all over her body. He was deciding on which erogenous zones to lick and bite...where the most blood would spill. The girl stumbled over a dumbbell and fell to the floor which made him chuckle.

"G...get away!" she shouted.

But Raph burst out laughing, his usual voice disguised with a metallic and deadly overtone. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed, relishing in the fearful aura given off by the girl. However he was interrupted when something hard and metal struck him in the shoulder. He nearly fell over from the sheer force of the object. His eyes popped open again and he saw the girl holding a gym bar, one she used in doorways for assorted pull ups. She brought the bar towards him again in a quick swing but missed. Raph dodged the bar easily but she intended to keep coming at him.

"Feisty..." he growled, clearly loving every moment of this. He got his hands on a fighter and he intended to play with her until she tired. He ducked underneath another swing of the bar while continuing to laugh. He purposely let this drag on...it was a good time teasing her.

She was in tears now, terrified that this monster was able to avoid her swings. It was time to run...

As hard as she could, she threw the bar at the demon and ran past it to her living room. She grabbed a blanket and her purse and flew out her front door. Hastily she wrapped herself and dug through her purse mid-run for her cellphone.

Raph pursued her, grinning and tormenting her with, "One, two...Freddy's comin' for you..." and so forth. He was enjoying it a little too much. She screamed a few times, but because loud noises and people shouting was the norm in New York, nobody answered her cries for help. He saw that she'd retrieved a cell phone from her bag and decided that this is where the fun would end. He leapt in the air and slammed down on top of her, knocking her to the ground. The cell was ripped out of her hand and smashed on the pavement to ensure she couldn't get help. The girl kicked and struggled beneath him, but this only served to entangle her up in the blanket. Raph took advantage of this and scooped her up, tightening the blanket around her and jogging to the nearest building. He slung her over his shoulder and began climbing up the drain pipe until he reached the rooftop.

Next thing the girl knew, she was dropped to the hard cement and a knee settled in her back, pushing her into the rooftop.

Raph slipped off his bandana and he quickly placed it around the girl's mouth. He wrapped it around a few times to muffle her screams. Next he removed his belt, tossing his weapons aside and fumbled the blanket off of her. Her limbs started to flail around but he caught her arms and forcefully outstretched them over her head. He tied them tight, likely cutting off circulation to her hands, but left enough of the belt hanging. He then scooped her up again and brought her next to the guardrail of the roof. Below there was a balcony just a feet from where they stood. He dropped her over the side, still holding his end of the belt until her feet barely touched the rough surface. He then tied the belt to the guardrail before leaping down himself.

The girl dangled there, crying and whimpering as the demon drew closer to her. She tried her hardest to keep her dignity by tightly closing her legs and turning her body slightly so her breasts were partially out of view, but the demon cupped her face and turned her to face him once again. He squeezed her cheeks roughly and tilted her head up, exposing the delicate flesh of her neck. His other hand settled on her hip and slowly roamed up her side.

In a last show of defiance, the girl brought up her feet and kicked outwards towards him. The demon caught her legs...

"Wanna play rough? Sure..." Raph growled and he yanked her legs apart to step in closer. His plastron now rubbed against her groin and he brought his muzzle close to her nose to where they were touching, "Are ya a screamer? Let's find out..." he uttered.

She sniffled and tried to bring her legs together again but that ungodly strength of Raph's held fast. His muzzle brushed against her cloth-covered lips and he pressed his mouth against them as he listened to her soft cries. One hand released a leg and traveled to her thigh. His other tugged her right leg up so she was nearly in a full split. Her flexible body was a godsend and he draped her leg over his shoulder, keeping his fingers securely around her knee. His wandering hand slid closer to her center and her body started squirming.

His finger briefly touched the soft flesh surrounding her folds and then gently dipped into the warm petals, swirling them in every direction until he could feel a seeping wetness trickle down his finger. He smirked at her, but she averted her eyes, utter humiliation setting in. His finger sunk in even further until he felt the softness of her canal. He pushed heavily on her insides, scraping his fingernail against the pillowy surface as she tried to wrench her leg from his grasp. She groaned and winced each time she felt the jagged digit invade her.

Not able to keep his craving in check any longer, Raph held her leg tightly as he knelt down and ran his tongue delicately over her belly. He selected a spot two inches below her belly button and pierced the skin with his teeth. He swallowed several mouthfuls of the delectable blood, savoring every drop...

The girl cried, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks as she was being drained. She grew dizzy and limbs heavy.

Raph detached from her belly, able to tell she wouldn't be able to resist as much and he crouched down even further until he was face to face with her intimates. After pushing her thighs further apart, Raph shoved his tongue deep into her raging hot crevice, tormenting her. Blood dripped from her belly wound and mixed with her feminine juices. To him, it was a delicacy and he drank greedily. The warm fluid slathered all over his jaw. The more he swallowed, the further he fell into his demonic state. His former self now lost to him...

She cringed when she felt his tongue slide very far up into her...as if it had grown.

Raph appeared to notice too and he withdrew slightly, to see he now adopted several inches of length. He chuckled and pushed his tongue back inside as far as it would go and he traced it along the contouring walls, tickling and caressing her.

His show of mercy calmed her slightly. With him no longer being so rough, she felt she may have a chance for survival.

For several minutes he suckled against her womanhood before pulling away. Evidence of his arousal had already snuck out of his shell and made itself visible. Raph grasped himself and rubbed up and down his aching length, strengthening its firmness. The roughness of his palm excited him and he was nearly drooling at the thought of her soft interior encircling him. He groaned when a rush of electricity roamed up his spine and he stood up, letting her leg fall from his shoulder. He moved in close to where his nose touched her cheek. Her tears leaked onto his face and slid down to his plastron, but he had no sympathy. Raph then grabbed her hips and lifted them, lining her up with his groin. He forcefully pulled her onto him, causing her to shudder. The warmth of her body was welcoming and he started to thrust in and out, gliding along her wet folds. His mouth dove for her neck and he bit down on her trembling flesh, stealing more of her life force.

"Please...stop..." she begged.

But her words fell on deaf ears...

Raph increased his pace and the intensity of his suckling. It caused bruises to form around her wounds. Her whimpers were near nonexistent at this point and she no longer moved as much. Within moments, an orgasm ripped through him and his lustful hunger for blood intensified...

She was close to death and Raph held her tightly until he felt a heavy strike on the back of his head. His teeth ripped from the girl's flesh and he fell to the cement. Seconds later, he felt a heavy weight on top of him and someone pinning his arms down.

"Secure him!" someone shouted.

"I got him!" cried another.

Raph growled and fought back against his attacker. He never even recognized the one he wrestled with...

"Leo! Hurry up with the darts!" Mikey called out.

Leonardo was holding a small pistol carrying tranquilizer darts and he aimed for his crazed brother.

Three darts pierced Raphael's thigh and the concoction spread through his body quickly. Mikey felt his older brother grow limp and he gently lay him down. Then both he and Leo approached the heavily bleeding girl. Leo tilted her head to the side and pressed two fingers to her neck while Mikey retrieved the blanket dangling from above.

"Mike, find a phone and call for help. She's still alive," Leo said urgently and he brought out a sword to cut her bindings.

Mikey caught the girl and wrapped the blanket around her before leaping from the roof to find a pay phone.

The poor girl babbled a little bit. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Leo saw the horrific wounds inflicted by Raph, "Oh Raph...what have you done..." He sighed heavily as he gently lay the girl against a wall and removed the bandana from her mouth. He tucked this into his belt.

Mikey returned minutes later and notified Leo that the police were on their way. The two of them gathered Raph, his gear, and weapons and hightailed it towards the city in search of a manhole. Sirens blared moments after they reached the outskirts of the apartment complex.

Donatello greeted the three of them as they arrived home but noticed that Raph looked beat up and his gear was off, "What happened?"

"We barely found him in time to rescue a lady from certain death," Leo said.

"He attacked another one?"

"Yeah...and did other assorted activities with her." Leo was clearly uncomfortable talking about the situation, "We gotta keep Raph under sedation from now on. He's falling too far out of control. Mikey, can you put Raph in his room?"

"We can't. He needs to be with me when I locate the succubus so we can both kill her," Don said abruptly, watching Mikey carry Raph upstairs.

"Don he's a danger to everyone around him, including me and Mikey. My only question is, why is Raph having a harder time dealing with this than you are?"

Don thought for a moment, "It probably has to do with his subconscious or mentality. I've always dealt with situations with a level head. Raph hasn't. He's more emotional than I and the demonic force is likely having an easier time tainting him. However, I fear that I'll be heading down that road eventually. Every hour that passes by I feel the demon creeping up on me..."

"Woah, you're freaking me out bro!" Mikey cried as he returned to the living room, "You're starting to sound like a monster from my comic books!"

Don raised his hand to say something to Mike but he paused when he noticed that Mikey jumped and backed away. It was understandable. Mikey didn't want to get bitten, "I'm sorry Mike...I didn't mean to bring this upon us."

"Yeah...I know," Mike uttered.

The three of them stood in silence momentarily. The aura was dark with uncertainty and none of them knew how to handle Raph at this point.

Breaking the silence, "So...have you found any new leads Don?" Leo asked.

"No. I'm starting to get frustrated. There aren't any police reports regarding the supernatural. They'd be risking their jobs handing in reports like that."

"What about any civilians from the resort we visited? Anything there?"

"Hmm, well the night Raph and I killed that woman, we were among several humans. So it's hard to remember."

"Did you talk to anyone?" Leo questioned.

Don scratched his temple, "The police, hotel staff...and um...wait..." he stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Leo crossed his arms, waiting patiently.

"Raph and I were in a lounge with the resort staff and guests. We sat down at the bar and talked to the bartender. I ended up watching a woman nearby we mistakenly killed for half the night. I was so certain she was the one when I smelt the blood."

"You smelled blood?"

"Yes, I caught a scent wafting around the lounge and then the woman to my right appeared to be smiling at me so Raph and I took her up to her room...well you know the rest."

"So the scent didn't necessarily come from that blonde woman. It probably came from someone else in that room. Was there anyone else near you?" Leo asked.

"Just the bartender, but she didn't strike me as a succubus."

"We should investigate her anyways, it could be who you'd least expect it to be. We'll check into it tomorrow night. Right now we need to get Raph under control."

Don nodded and began to feel slightly tipsy. He placed his palm on a wall to steady himself.

"You okay bro?" Mikey asked.

"No...I think my body is starting to crave its next meal..." Don admitted and he began having waves of warm travel throughout his body, "I have to quench it before it gets stronger."

"There's got to be something we can do to stop it," Leo said.

"I have one idea, but I can't guarantee it effectiveness."

Twenty minutes later, Don had Leo seated in his lab with a needle in his arm and a tube connected to a vile. Breaking a heavy sweat, Don remained stable enough to withdraw a pint of blood from Leo and followed up by doing the same to Mikey.

"Will this hold you over until we can hit a bank?" Leo asked.

"I hope so..." Don replied as he sealed off one bag of blood and he guzzled down the other.

Leo cringed as he watched his brother down the bag in less than a minute.

"It helped, but I don't know for how long," Don said, "I'll save the other bag for later so I can time how long I have between cravings."

End Part 4

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Demonic Touch Part 5

Don was trying his hardest to hold it together while he reclined on the couch. Raphael was still unconscious in his room, and his arms and legs were tied down with leather straps, older gear basically. None of the remaining turtles knew how long these would keep Raph at bay. Leo and Mike kept their distance, making Don feel very isolated and hurt, but they had their reasons. He was beginning to doze off...but somehow he'd thought of a way to find out if the bartender was the succubus. However it would be a risky move because he wouldn't be able to take Raph with him. He jerked upright, scaring his brothers.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Mikey yelped and his hands flew up in the air, "I keep thinking you're gonna bite me bro!"

Don ignored his brother's little outburst, "I think I know what I can do to investigate the bartender."

With a lot of interest, Leo sat down next to Don. He pushed aside his unease in order to hear out the explanation, "How?"

"I'm going to let her seduce me."

"What?" Leo questioned.

"Easy, if she truly is the succubus, then she will come on to me and attempt to steal my energy. Worst case scenario, she is the succubus and Raph does not happen to be with me to kill her. Best case scenario, I'm wrong."

Leo stiffened, "Also worst case scenario, she isn't the succubus and you kill her by accident."

"Um...yeah. I guess I better keep a packet of blood with me. I'll have to get another from both of you but only one more for now," Don said.

"How much are you able to take from us safely?" Leo asked.

"Well, the average human has about a gallon of blood within and blood volume is replenished within the hour of donating. Your red blood cell count will take a few days to recover, so you might be a little tired for a short time. Have a glass of juice to follow up the donation and you'll be fine."

"Okay, let's get those packs done and check on Raph again before we hit the sack. Tomorrow is going to be a long night..."

The following night, Don prepared himself for the journey to the surface. Leo and Mike kept a close eye on him as he withdrew another pint of blood from each of them. Don hadn't had any blood since that morning. He was forced to drink the spare pack form yesterday when he felt hunger pangs creeping up on him. He estimated he could last for about six hours without feeding.

"You all set for tonight?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." Don said, voice shaky. He had no idea what was going to happen tonight and turned towards Mikey, "You sure you can stay here alone with Raph?"

"No sweat, bro. I got two of your tranquilizer guns and ready for battle!" Mikey said.

Leo then touched Don's shoulder, "You better get into costume..."

Don nodded and he began concentrating on his appearance, causing it to evolve into a new form. He had to change it from the previous one to avoid any suspicions. This time he was a black haired, olive skinned, and tall gentleman. His clothing consisted of denims, a teal button down shirt and a leather coat. His feet were weighed down with heavy steel-toed boots. He didn't resemble any famous person this time, but was definitely a lady-killer according to Mikey.

"If that look doesn't draw out the witch, I don't know what will," Mikey commented as he circled Don, inspecting him.

"We'll see how it goes," Don replied.

Mikey remained behind as planned and Leo and Don returned to the resort where they met the bartender. Leo could tell Don was nervous and tried to reassure him.

"I'm only a call away," Leo said, showing Don his shell cell.

Don sighed and he began walking towards the resort's front entrance and found himself in the resort's foyer once again. However this time he was going in as a civilian rather than an officer. None of the staff paid him any attention as he wandered to the second floor to locate the lounge. On the other hand, he drew glances from the ladies...not necessarily a bad thing and for the briefest moment, Don enjoyed the giggles and the whispers knowing they were discussing his good looks. He entered the lounge. It looked exactly the same save for a change of drapes upon the windows. The bar was to his right and luckily the bartender was the same girl from the other night. He would have to be careful not to let slip that he'd already met her once.

He claimed a seat farthest from her position and waited. She would wander in his direction eventually to offer her services. Only a moment went by when she appeared before him.

"What can I get ya sir?" she asked.

"Oh, just a coors will be fine," Don said.

She nodded and fetched the order, returning with a cold bottle and a mug to go with it, "Let me know if you'd like anything else."

Don didn't want to lose her attention so easily, "Not very busy tonight..." he commented.

"No, in fact it's quite slow for a Monday night. No cocktail parties have been scheduled. I guess the economy is really suffering right now," she said and leaned against the countertop, "So what are you out so late for, if you don't mind my askin'."

"Oh it's my night off so I'm relaxing," Don replied.

They conversed off and on for twenty minutes, stopping occasionally so she could serve another customer. Don felt he was making some progress as she was growing a bit more interested in him. She returned from tending to her duties.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"D...David," he quickly covered. Letting her know his real name could be a serious mistake, "How about you?"

"Katherine, but don't call me Kat," she laughed and looked at the bottle sitting before him, "You haven't touched that."

Don looked at the full bottle of coors. This was the perfect opportunity to move the conversation in another direction, "I guess I found something more interesting than my drink."

She obviously picked up on the cue because she smiled at him, "Oh really..." she said.

"Yes. Join me for a drink when you get off?" Don asked.

Her grin never faded, "Sure. I get off in an hour."

Donny remained patient. When Katherine wasn't looking, he slipped the bottle of beer into a crate with other used bottles and left his mug on the bar. He got up and paced around the lounge, watching her clean up the bar and put away clean glasses. Resort guests were leaving for their rooms and any customers from the streets went home.

After the lounge was clear of people, Katherine shut off the bar lights and grabbed her purse, joining Don near the lounge's door.

"So, wanna go up the street to another bar? They're open for another two hours," she said.

"Sure," Don replied and the two of them exited the lounge.

Katherine locked the double doors and they headed down to the resort's foyer and onto the busy streets. It wasn't very long before they made to a very crowded bar and grill. People were outside, chatting and drinking to their hearts content, discussing the events of their days and nights. Don escorted Katherine inside and the two of them were seated in a booth. Food and drinks were ordered, but it seemed Katherine was the only one eating and she noticed.

"Not hungry?" she asked.

"I had a good sized meal at my brother's place earlier."

"Your brother a good cook?"

"Decent. He's aspiring to be a chef," Don said.

Katherine picked at her plate of pot stickers, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Three brothers." Don wanted to kick himself for answering that question honestly, but he felt she wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Wow...all of you single?"

That question caught him off guard and he swallowed before answering, "Yes."

"I find that so hard to believe. A lady killer like you?" she flirted.

Don grew nervous at her 'lady-killer' comment...if only she knew. Or maybe she did know. Still he continued with the conversation, hoping she wouldn't suspect anything. They talked until closing time, getting a feel for one another. Katherine had quite a few drinks and her speech was beginning to slur. This was the opportunity he was waiting for and he offered to walk her to a cab. She wasn't trashed, but slightly tipsy. Years of drinking and working for a bar upped her tolerance for alcohol.

A few cabs passed them and Don flagged one down. He helped Katherine climb in, but her balance was a little off and Don climbed in next to her, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh cabbie, can you take us to 26-44 96th street please?" she asked politely.

"You live way out from Manhattan," Don said as the cab flew off. He only hoped that Leo would be able to keep up on the rooftops.

"Yeah, but the rent is good and its furnished with a well stocked fridge. I'm thinking of moving sometime, maybe to another state."

"Change of scenery can be good, but right now let's get you home."

"I'm okay David, really. I've gone home alone drunk a few times before."

Don smiled, "Well I'm not one to abandon a lady while she's inebriated." He leaned back into the seat and relaxed. The rest of the ride remained silent.

When they arrived in Long Island, Don paid the cab fare and lent her his arm, "May I?"

Katherine smiled, "You're a real gentleman." She took his arm and he helped her out of the cab. The cabbie blazed off the moment the door shut, leaving the two of them on the curb.

"Well there goes my ride home," Don commented, waiting to see her reaction.

"Come inside, we can call for another cab in a bit."

Above on the rooftops, Leo barely managed to keep up with the cab. He saw Donny standing on the curb with the bartender and watched as they headed up to the porch. Leo perched himself on the edge of the nearby rooftop, waiting for Donny's call if it should ever come.

The two of them entered the house and removed their shoes. Katherine headed straight for her dining room. She tossed her purse on the table and moved into the nearby kitchen, "You haven't had a single drink all night, how about wine cooler?"

"Oh no thanks. Still pretty full from earlier," Don lied.

"That must have been one hell of a dinner." She yanked open the fridge and pulled out a hard lemonade. Her balance wavered and she nearly tumbled but Don caught her.

"Maybe you should cut yourself off now," Don said and he took the bottle out of her hands.

"Nonsense," she mumbled and reached for the bottle once again but Don held it out of her reach, "C'mon..."

"I think you're done," he said.

"You're no fun," she replied and stood on her tip-toes, still reaching. This time she leaned against him and they both lost their footing, tumbling to the floor. The bottle slipped from Don's hands and a decent amount spilled all over his neck and chest.

Don groaned at having the cold liquid seep down his neck and soak the collar of his shirt.

"See what happens when you play 'keep away'?" she chuckled.

"Great..." Don muttered and he touched the wetness on his shirt. He completely ignored the fact that Katherine was sitting on his belly, giggling at him.

In a drunken stupor Katherine said, "Let me help clean that off."

The next thing Don knew she was hovering over his face and brought her head down. Her lips brushed along his cheek and then creeped down to his neck. He felt a delicious warmth lapping against his skin. It slid across his throat, soaking up the traces of alcohol. Feeling her tongue run all over his neck gave him a sense of excitement...and not of the favorable nature. His demonic intuitions were becoming prevalent and he was forced to fight them back. Revealing himself now would mean failure. He focused his mind on other things, pushing the hunger pangs away. He allowed her to continue in hopes this was going where he wanted it to...

Katherine let up on his neck in favor of trailing down his collar until she reached the top of his shirt.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Don asked.

She replied with a kiss to his chest and then started to unbutton his top. With every button undone, Don could feel a bit of cool air embracing his flesh. She separated his shirt and ran her hands up and down his pale skin. The sensation was very new to Don. Normally he wouldn't feel anything through the plastron, maybe just a little vibration. Continuing his little game of playing 'naive' he allowed her to lead and threw in the occasionally protest of 'we really shouldn't'.

However Don was slowly slipping into a black void. If he was not careful, he would lose it completely. In a false last effort he said, "Katherine, I don't want to take advantage of-"

"You're not. It's been months since I've last gotten laid." She pushed herself up and immediately ripped off her coat and slipped her blouse over her head. Then the simple white bra followed and her lovely breasts fell into view. She grabbed Don's hands and placed them on her chest, encouraging him to squeeze and caress.

He had to admit, having five fingers rather than three made a difference as he could cover more surface area. Her flesh squashed between his fingers and he brought his face up to nuzzle between his hands. Her body was so warm to the touch. She groaned as his mouth left fluttering kisses down her sternum and slowly made its way along the softness of her breast and centered on her right nipple. He licked and nipped, causing it to harden and heard her cries of desperation for sexual satisfaction. Don then let go of her body, using his hands to push himself up and into a seated position with her still in his lap.

Katherine's first instinct was to press her lips to his in a heavenly kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

It was new. The kiss from human lips to human lips. Sure Don had kissed humans in the last week, well...by force but his normal muzzled face didn't quite fit with the small lips of a human. He liked how well they embraced each other and intensified the kiss.

Wait a second...was he enjoying this? He's supposed to be flushing out the succubus! In a panic he refocused his attention on the directive and began looking for signs while she continued the kiss. Her tongue slithered along his lips and found its way inside his mouth all while her hands explored his chest and assisted in the removal of his coat and shirt. Then those sneaky fingers of hers wandered down to his waistband and undid the button and slowly unzipped his jeans.

She broke away from him to catch a breath of air, "My room...now..." she mumbled.

Don quickly grasped her by the waist as her legs curled around him and he lifted her. She directed him to the master bedroom and upon reaching it, he dropped her on the queen sized bed and he ripped off her jeans and underwear. In his mind he was fighting to retain control of himself but at the same time, he wanted to put her in a position where she received so much pleasure that she would slip up and reveal her true nature. He yanked off his own pants in a flash and he gripped onto her legs, tugging her to the edge of the bed. He knelt down on the lush carpeting and pushed apart her thighs. His first move was to torture her right off the bat and his face flew into her genitals, plunging his tongue way up into her boiling heat. She was already soaked and trails of fluids flowed down his chin. His tongue twisted and lapped at her hot canal, making her nearly scream and beg. He refused to let up.

In addition to his tongue, he sent two of his fingers inside, rubbing along her walls and pumping them in and out. She tried so hard to roll onto her side, hoping he would give her some relief from the insanity, but he wouldn't. Instead he gripped her thighs and pushed them into the soft mattress.

"Oh! Fuck!" she screamed loudly as she writhed, "I can't take it!"

He wouldn't let her go...

Don slid his tongue out of her agonizing pussy and targeted the swollen pearl centimeters above. The moment his tongue touched it, she wailed in ecstasy and sent her hands flying down to grasp his head. She tried to push him off, but he was stubborn as hell and she lost it. Orgasm ripped through her and Don gripped her tighter as she screamed and rode it out. He was certain this would be the push she needed to drop her guard. Her body grew limp but Don had other ideas and he continued his rapturous torture on her lower body.

Soon enough, Katherine couldn't take the torment any longer and sat up. She grasped Don's shoulders and tugged him onto the bed. Her mouth met with his briefly and she shoved him against the pillows.

This was good. Letting her take the initiative would be a great opportunity. Don relaxed against the pillows and watched as she pulled down his boxers. Her warm hands encircled his partially erect penis and then she followed with her hot and wet mouth. So this was what it was like to receive a blow-job...

His mouth hung open as her tongue slid up and down his entire length. The head of his penis was on fire with every scrape of that flexible muscle. Eventually Don found himself panting with each pass and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

Once again he was fighting with his mentality. The demon wanted to come out so badly and his hunger grew. There was no way he'd be able to get into his coat pocket and chug down the spare blood packet since it was lying on the kitchen floor. He would have to make do without. In a last desperate attempt, Don closed his eyes in hopes that blocking his view of her would ease his demon's hold. Next thing he knew, he felt a draft on his length, meaning she'd stopped sucking him off. It was only a moment before he felt an even greater heat than her mouth. He peeked at her to see that she was now crouched over him, his entire length stuffed up into her pussy. She started to ride him and his instincts took over, his hands flying to her thighs to keep her balanced. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to keep himself in check for very long but would it matter? He expected her to start draining his energy soon, but when?

She bounced up and down, ground her hips into him, and even swapped her position so she was facing away from him.

This was a good thing because he was losing the battle with himself and he somehow knew the demon presence had appeared. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth were now protruding. Why wasn't she attacking him yet? Perhaps he made another mistake?

Don growled and forced his mouth closed, trying to regain control of his body. The closer he got to his end, the harder it was.

When she reached her peak, it was much worse for him. She was frozen in place, but Don continued thrusting into her harshly, hoping that she would do something. In his own pleasure, he decided to let his own orgasm release. Perhaps if he was in his most vulnerable state, she would attack. He groaned, feeling his body grow warm as he erupted into her. It was at this point that Don was ready to sink his teeth into her and his mission would be ruined. He struggled against himself and just when he thought he would attack her, he bit down hard on his forearm and sucked heartily, hoping this would appease the demon. It appeared to work, tricking his body into thinking it was fed, but the hunger pangs wouldn't go away entirely. Katherine slipped off his body. His flaccid length flopped lazily against his lower belly, a small amount of semen leaked out of the tip. He was grateful that the room was dark. She would not be able to see that he'd bitten himself or that he was still greedily sucking from his arm. He kept his eyes tightly closed, so not to give away his predicament.

Only moments went by and she crawled off the bed, "That was so...refreshing," she said dreamily. Not bothering to put on any clothes, she wandered away from the bed and into the master bathroom where she readied the shower. She climbed in and began to clean off. Don stayed behind in the darkness trying to calm himself down. His heart rate was lowering slowly and his eyes returned to normal. It was obvious to Don now that this girl was not the succubus...he mad another mistake. However, he needed to get out now before he made an even bigger one. He climbed out of the bed and grabbed his boxers and jeans and rushed for the kitchen to gather the rest of his clothes. He quickly dressed and flew out the front door for the streets. He stopped briefly on the front lawn.

"Donny!"

Don looked up at the rooftop to see Leo waiting for him. Don quickly leapt to the side of the building and scaled the wall to join his brother.

Leo checked him for any injuries, "Was it her?"

"No..." he replied, disappointed.

With a heavy sigh Leo said, "Let's go home. We'll figure this out bro."

Nothing was said on the way home as Don was truly upset. He was back to the drawing board. He marched to his lab, ripping the blood pouch from his coat and downed it. It was the last one he had and he called to Leo to ask to withdraw again.

"I've been getting dizzy sometimes after we do this," Leo said as Don wrapped a piece of rubber around his arm, cutting the circulation.

"Try drinking a little extra and I'll see if I can last a little longer between withdrawals. It's just been getting more and more difficult."

"I understand."

Don poked Leo's forearm with the needle and began filling a new pouch, "This will be for Raph. He's gotta be suffering right now."

Following the withdrawal, Don cleaned up Leo's arm and called for Mikey, doing the same with him. He had a total of four pouches and planned to take one of them to Raph now. He can only hope his brother was brought back to his senses and wanted to break the news that he was back to square one.

Back on the surface, Long Island...

Katharine paced around her bedroom wondering where her guest went at first, but at this time it didn't matter. She succeeded...

To be continued...


End file.
